Your Eyes
by Random Reader - Yume
Summary: AU. Fantasy. When he was seven years old, Kuroko was saved by a boy with a pair of ruby eyes. Now he's sixteen, he was going to save him this time, even if Akashi was forever owned by a different individual. Mostly AkaKuro and MuraAka. A FailFic, Sorry. Previously rated M because I was paranoid.
1. First Meeting

Author's Rant: I just wanted to take this loud idea, yeah _loud. _Apparently, when I have this great idea, they bug me all day that I feel like something, or someone is screaming in my head. All is good if it's really a nice idea, but sometimes I'm sure it's just me.

Plot is weird, because this idea came from shuffling my Ipod. When my Ipod played 'Who Knew' by Pink, I thought 'this song fits Kuroko and Aomine _way_ too perfectly.' After that, the next song that played was 'Not Pretty Enough' by Kasey Chambers. I almost laughed because I definitely remembered Kise with that. Got excited, and skipped the song. I swore the next song will describe Akashi and Kuroko. Then I laughed when the next song played. Why? It was…

Untitled (I must be dreaming) by Evanescence… And that's how this fic came to be. As simple as that.

Full Summary: When he was seven years old, Kuroko was saved by a boy with a pair of ruby eyes. Now he's sixteen, he was going to save him this time, even if those red orbs was forever owned by a different individual.

General Idea: Alternate Universe. Well, yeah. As simple as that. Not a humor fic unlike **A Few Close Calls,** and will contain some dark themes and drama (damn, I suck at that). I found myself writing this as soon as I got home from university, without having eaten my breakfast or lunch (hope that supper comes soon) so forgive me if it bordered around 'impossible to understand.' Pairings heavy on AkaKuro and MuraAka (I'm currently craving for it right now), on the side are slight AoKuro, MidoKuro, KiseKuro and maybe even KagaKuro. How about MuraKuro? I don't know… Hmm… I'll think about it.

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments might, correction, _will_ occur. And I have an uncreative and twisted naming sense, so forgive me. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Haha, what a nice joke if I do owned it.

* * *

**First Meeting**

The Colours World. (OOC: See? I have a weird naming sense. You'll probably laugh the whole time.)

The land and the skies have perpetually existed side by side with magic in this world. The people lived in the eternal abundance of magic force and the cities are maintained by the governance of different families.

The known families are known for having a nature, or should we be more specific, _colour_ of their magic.

The Ki family have been towering over the golden light. They happily lived and prospered with their people, their warmth and kindness unrivalled by any of the other families.

The Midori family had been in sync with the green nature's earthly powers since forever. They and their people believed in the existence of fate and had followed every path that would lead them to power.

The Ao family of blue flame, by far is now the strongest of all families, having taken under its wing one of the prominent families, the Momo family. They are seeking for great power and a family to rival with, but believing that no other family was competent enough to be one.

The Murasaki were royalties of the purple wind. They lived in luxury and peace yet in caution, not allowing any outsiders to enter the family. They're pretty abundant in resources and had been in possession of a treasure that is targeted by most families due to its nature.

Alas, the Aka family that reigned over all families before was just now a mere name in paper, their blood red history following their ruin. They were the creators of most magic arts and had developed the trick to the ultimate magic, which is now in the hands of the Murasaki family.

Of course, there were other families that didn't get much recognition; also there were families that were a bit different from the common ones.

Kuro family was one of them. They were the shadow actors, able to use the black arts to their bidding. They are known yet no one has ever proved their existence. Their work was to fulfill other families' requests, at a certain price of course. Their services range from mere thievery to assassination, and even to the seduction of the prominent family heads.

And this certain family has a problem. It was the heir.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the only child of the heads of the Kuro family. It was expected that he would have magic rivalling his father or his mother's… but no. The boy might have inherited the ability of his parents to lack any sort of presence, but he had minimum abilities and slightly frail body.

This disappointed his parents and family greatly. But Kuroko believed otherwise. He was happy even though he held little power in him, and was fascinated on how magic works.

It was boring afternoon in the study of the Phantom Mansion, and little Kuroko was getting distracted from his studying. The sound of the TV news was in the background.

_The weather would be nice but look out for dimensional interference for the whole week due to an incoming storm._ The skies were clear, Kuroko wanted to go out.

_A grey arts caster serial-killer is on the loose. Stay in the comfort of your household till the local police arrest our runaway criminal. _Kuroko really wanted to step out of this room at least for half an hour.

_Apparently, the Murasaki family refuses any media or any outsider for that matter, to enter their territories. _These news were practically of no concern to him, it's just that his tutor said to listen to it every once in a while.

_Oha-Asa recommended lucky item—_ That's it, he decided and turned off the TV. He was going out.

Using his presence to his advantage, he easily snuck out of the mansion. Sometimes he wondered why his own family found it hard to recognize him if all of them have the same ability? Well, he could ask them later. Right now, he wanted to watch some scenery.

A few minutes later, the forest that's normally and supposedly quiet and tranquil was disturbed by various noises. A distinct one was sobs, while there was also a maniacal laughter not far from the crying. Kuroko can be seen being chased by a very suspicious man.

The said boy knew he needed to run as far as his weak legs could take him. Far, as in very far from this mad man. He'll be hurt, _killed_ if he didn't run faster. This was the caster that was mentioned on the TV, the man's ability to manipulate iron was the proof of it. But his adrenaline was running short and his muscles ached, and his vision is blurred from the all the tears; tears in fear… Fear for his life. Something that was much unexpected from someone like him who showed very little emotion.

Why? Why was this happening to him? Because he didn't follow his parents' orders? For being unable to help them with his frail body? For sneaking out of the mansion? He didn't deserve this. He might not have been able to reach his parents expectations, but it didn't mean that he deserved to suffer, to _die_.

He just wanted a breather, a short rest from all those eyes that looked at him with disappointment. A simple stroll in the forest didn't have to turn into this. It shouldn't have happened; this isn't happening. But it is, and that's the reason why he's running as hard as he could.

With all these thoughts, the little boy ran for his life. Until he ended up on a dead end, a cliff to be exact. His light blue eyes filled with more tears if possible. He looked behind, seeing the crazy guy a few meters away from him… Grinning maniacally he noted, but that was the least of his worries. He'll be killed by that man, either by his magic or by his knife, in a very painful, gruesome and morbid death.

"**Little boy, come here. I promise it won't hurt."** Like hell it won't hurt. And like hell would he hurry to his death.

"**Stop. Please."** But the man just stepped even closer. **"No. Someone. Help me!" **He shouted like his life depended on it. Well, yeah it did. **"Help! Please!"**

And as if fear suddenly decided to creep on his throat, Kuroko could no longer find his voice when the man came nearer, less than a meter between them. He wanted to back away but his back offered him not much of a different choice, still death but well, it's going to be a fall.

In a real sudden, he could feel a jolt of pain in his stomach. His vision swam, his stomach hurt so bad it was going numb, and he felt a warm liquid, which he assumed was his blood. He was going to die. There was no question to that.

_Come._ The little boy somehow heard but he didn't know where it came from, or probably something his imagination has cooked up just to ease him before his death.

The man retreated his weapon, only to plunge it back in. Or so he thought. Before he knew, red bubbles appeared out of thin air surrounding him, the reek of blood in it was freezing him on his spot.

The pain made Kuroko double over and fell off the cliff. Painful shouting was the last thing he heard before he faded to unconsciousness.

* * *

Darkness consumed everything in that place but for some reasons, a lone figure was standing there, and very vividly, you could see his red hair, small stature and the chains that bound both his wrists and legs. His eyes were closed and he breathes but he… didn't seem alive.

_No. Someone. Help me!_

"**Who?" **The only person in the room asked to the voice that rang in his ear. An image of a forest, of a cliff, flashed through his mind.

_Help! Please!_

The urgency in that voice somehow touched something in him that he had never felt for so long. Another image passed his mind. A flash of grey and a tear drop. Before he could realize, he had reached out to that voice.

"**Come." **He commanded, while imagining that flash of grey surrounded by a different colour. Red, yes, that would be nice. And that grey would be slowly consumed by the crimson colour. Perfect. No more grey, just red, red and more red. Then next, he imagined the tear drop slowly being held by a light. A warm white light. Yes, that's even better.

After his mental images, in midst of the darkness and silence, a warm light emerge in front of him. His eyelids slowly opened at the strange glow in the room. His interest was perked up when that light slowly went out and left him with a kid. A bleeding to death kid if he might emphasize.

He reached out to the unconscious boy and stared for a good minute. Perhaps this boy was the one who called out to him. He wanted to ask how and why because no one else had ever reached out to him. But if he didn't do something, then transporting the boy here would have been a total waste. He held his hand on top of the wound, and closed his eyes. He imagined undoing the torn in a paper and another faint light appeared. The cut became smaller till it was no more. A small smile of content was etched on the redhead as he slowly caressed the small boy's cheek.

The feeling of warmth was welcomed by the light blue-haired boy. But then he thought it was out of place. Why should he feel that? Because he had never felt them before? No, it was more because he remembered that he was running for his life just minutes ago. And he was stabbed! That thought seemed to wake Kuroko up.

As he came to, he found himself completely in the dark, literally. Then he noticed the other beside him who was touching him. A red-haired man, no not really man but he couldn't possibly call him boy even if the other was small because he seemed to be older than Kuroko by a few years, a teenager maybe? Anyway, the other boy had the most beautiful and hypnotizing ruby eyes he had ever since in the whole… well, seven years of his life. That might have been exaggerating it since he was young, but since he almost died, it didn't really matter.

"**Who are you?"** He asked, and tried to feel up his stomach. There were blood stains in his damaged clothes but no, there was no wound. It didn't hurt too.

The taller one stopped his actions and simply observed the pale boy. The boy had light blue hair and eyes that contrasts with his own. If the tear streaks were any indication, the little kid must have been crying. But somehow, that blank expression draws him to boy. **"Who are you, indeed."**

"**Where are we?"** He inquired almost immediately, not exactly trying to ignore the redhead's question. It was cold that he shivered and it was really dark around. But for some reasons, he could see the other figure in the room so clearly, so vividly. And he couldn't stop staring at those eyes. Really, there must be something wrong with him.

The redhead just gave a sceptical look towards the other occupant of the room. **"Did you just ignore my question boy?"**

"**Hey, who are you?"** He decided that the other person was more of a concern than the room. Though the other had this aristocratic feel, he wasn't scared nor did he feel that he was being looked-down upon. Never minding the arrogant tone though, and the nickname. Also, there were chains that bound the other boy… that somehow intrigued him.

"**Yeah, you just did. **_**Great**_**." **The older one seemed to be talking more to the air than to his companion. His exasperated tone didn't seem to reach the younger one though.

"**Tell me your name." **The redhead raised a brow at that. That question somehow bothered him. Though hesitant, he decided to say it anyways. **"A… Akashi Seijuro."**

"**Akashi…"** The boy repeated. **"Because of your hair and eyes?"**

"**S-shut up!"** Akashi was flustered. A kid was making fun of him! It wasn't his fault that his name and the colour of his hair and eyes matched.

"**Sorry."** The boy apologized just to humour him, but the redhead knew that the boy was trying to stifle a giggle or a laugh, whatever it was.

"**And you? Isn't it fair to tell me yours?"** He inquired, slightly irritated. No one makes fun of him.

The boy offered a small smile before answering. **"Kuroko Tetsuya."**

"**But you're light blue."** Akashi smartly retorted with a grin, it was payback after all.

The smaller one pouted and murmured. **"Shut up."**

"**No one tells me to shut up." **Indeed, no one lived long enough to tell the tale.

The boy, lacking any real perception, argued**. "I just did."**

A vein popped in Akashi's head. **"I heard you. Don't state the obvious."**

"**Exact words right back to you."** Kuroko countered, he was internally enjoying this verbal fight.

The redhead sighed; this is why he hated dealing with kids. **"I'm stating the facts here."**

"**I didn't ask for them." **The pale boy felt that his companion was, a bit, childish. Well, just like him.

It had been long since he had any conversation, and as much as he sounded ungrateful, Akashi was actually happy deep inside to talk to the boy. **"Are you trying to make me angry?" **He warned, but wouldn't mind a retort.

"**Where are we?"** Kuroko suddenly change the topic it irked the older one. The fact that children have very short attention span suddenly started dawning into him as a realization.

After not getting an answer, the boy repeated. **"Where are we?"**

"**I heard you the first time."** Akashi found himself saying and sighing all at the same time.

"**But you didn't answer."** Kuroko retorted back as the redhead found him _different_ from the others. Different meaning the boy was wise enough, or rather not wise enough, to engage in a verbal war with him. **"I don't know." **Still he found himself replying.

Now the smaller boy just looked perplexed.** "Don't know?"**

"**Yeah." **The other affirmed.

Now, that information was alarming for Kuroko. **"Then how did you get here?"**

Though looking a bit confused, the redhead answered. **"I came here, I guess."**

And it all felt like Akashi was just playing with words with him. **"And you didn't know this place?"** After all, how could anyone come here without even knowing? Oh right, he himself did.

"**I… For all I remember I was always here."** Akashi paused for a moment and then continued. **"That's right, I stay here."** It sounded to Kuroko that Akashi just realized it just now.

"**But it's dark and cold here."** He commented as he tried to warm himself by hugging himself.

The older boy dead-panned. **"I'm well aware of that."**

"**So why are you staying here?" **Kuroko asked in his curiosity.

The silence grew on them, and Kuroko settled in staring at the redhead. What shocked him was Akashi's face; it was full of doubt, confusion and most of all fear.

"**Akashi?"** When Akashi didn't seem to hear him, he reached out and touched the older male's cheek. Akashi even seemed to lean on the touch. At least it finally took back his companion's attention.

"**It's getting late, you must leave."** Akashi suddenly said like stating the weather.

"**Leave?"** Now he just had to ask. **"How did I even get here?" **Kuroko felt that the redhead was acting weird.

The latter just watched him with his deep crimson eyes. **"Well… I… brought you here."**

Now Kuroko was more than just baffled. First, Akashi didn't know where they are, but did go here on his own and then now he also brought Kuroko here. Where was this conversation going?

"**I'm not explaining further. I'll return you to where you came from."** The older boy ended the conversation unilaterally.

"**Wait—"** The light blue-haired boy found himself being cut off mid-sentence when a bright light surrounded him. He gazed through that pair of ruby eyes before the light ultimately consumed him.

* * *

When he came around, it was already dark out and he found himself lying just near the cliff where he should have fallen off, and beside him was…

The boy scampered away from where he was. Beside him just now _is_ his attacker, or _was_ a more appropriate term to the… corpse. The dead man seemingly had been stabbed relentlessly, and without mercy, by another mad man. The scare was enough for Kuroko to just run away, caring not for anything else but his own safety.

As he ran through the woods, he found himself having a small afterthought. _'Will I ever meet Akashi again?'_

* * *

End Rant: Is this worth continuing? I fail at these genres most of the time. Dx And yeah, it's fantasy. And next chapter would probably not contain any other character but Kuroko and Akashi. Well, that's still for now, I would have to recover from my fever first and get back on this later, as well my other fics.


	2. It's not a Plan, It's a Resolve

Author's Rant: I have an overload of ideas in this one, so it goes updated much earlier. I still have a fever, but I'm feeling a bit better. A _long _chapter btw. xD

Pairings heavy on AkaKuro, and you won't notice it till later chapters but there will be MuraAka (I'm currently craving for it right now), on the side are slight AoKuro, MidoKuro, KiseKuro and maybe even KagaKuro. Also, GoM x Akashi, because for Akashi is also an uke material if Kuroko's out of the picture. _If_, but he isn't. xD

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments might, correction, _will_ occur. And I have an uncreative and twisted naming sense, so forgive me. **RATINGS HAVED CHANGED**, from T to M if you noticed, since I'll be _**hinting**_ a pedophilic relationship between teen!Akashi and child!Kuroko on this chapter. Hinting but nothing will happen; shota-con is not my usual thing. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Sometimes, I wish I don't write this part at all… it makes me feel miserable.

* * *

**It's not a Plan, it's a Resolve**

That night when Kuroko got home, with blood-stained clothes and filthy look, everyone in the Kuro family was more shocked than scared. The pale boy was out of breath, and seemingly afraid. Most of the maids that doted on the boy checked whether he was hurt but seeing no wound relieved them. But then, where did the blood came from?

Rather than being scolded, which was what supposedly should have happened, Kuroko was rather questioned, interrogated as to the series of events that happen for him to look like that.

With panic still muddling most of his memory and senses, he was only able to say was four words: grey, forest, cliff and red. Normally it wouldn't have made sense, actually it didn't, but the family had a clue otherwise. The forest was standing near a cliff, _their_ forest; it was something like their backyard.

The head of the house, Kuroko's father, ordered the family to search the forest as soon as the boy confessed. And for a surprise, he had let Kuroko rest for the day, patting his head that might have been the first fatherly thing that his parent had ever done. Tired and a bit happy with his father's affection, the pale boy allowed himself be ushered away by the maids and be prepared for bed.

Soon the stealth-prodigies rummaged the forest for what their heir might have encountered. Then they found the corpse of the reported runaway killer. Some of them actually pitied the state the body was in. Multiple stabs, some even of it even went through the body. Kuroko's father, after seeing the condition of the corpse, was ecstatic. Maybe his son wasn't really such a waste after all.

* * *

The next day went really eventful. The news contained the death of the serial-killer, and the responsibility was claimed by the Kuro family who prided their seven-year-old heir as the executor of the said criminal. Though no one could probably trace the Kuro family, one way or another, people still believed, _knew_ their existence therefore accepted every detail as the truth.

That's why most of the families were bothered by this news. The Kuro family had never taken an active stance on their own. They were shadow actors, supporters of the family that hired them. It was as if the family was trying to do something that was about to turn the tide in Colours World. Like how the Aka family did decades ago.

Also, the other families learned that the successor was a mere seven-year-old kid and that boy was pitted with one of the most vicious criminals in the universe. Not adding the fact that it looked like a very one-sided win for the child, judging by the state the body was in that the media revealed. They came to a conclusion that the Kuro family's heir had unparalleled magic and was a heartless monster. And all the families didn't want to be the focus of the Kuro family or to be involved with such danger. No one wanted to go against them now.

Kuroko, who was watching the news that day wondered idly to himself if the person the TV was referring as the powerful heir of the Kuro family was actually him. He remembered being the successor, but not being powerful. On the other hand, what is much more confusing was his household. Normally, he would be talked down, ridiculed for his weakness but today, everyone in his family was pampering him. But he noticed that some of them looked at him with something akin to fear.

"**Akashi…"** He found himself murmuring the name of his saviour. He kind-of wanted to see his eyes again with all this… weirdness that's happening around him.

"**What did you just say?"** Kuroko stilled in his seat as he heard the voice of his father behind. **"Father…"**

His father approached him, something about his tone was weird. **"You just said something. What was it?"**

"**Eh?"** Did his father meant… **"Akashi?"** Then Kuroko noticed a slight flex of facial muscle in his father's expression. It didn't matter if everyone in their family had blank expressions, they could easily observe reactions of each other.

Silence grew between them before his father started speaking once more. **"The Aka family had perished decades ago. Who is this Akashi you're talking about?"**

Kuroko found himself confused. **"What does Akashi have to do anything with the Aka family?"**

For a good few seconds, his father simply stared at him before shrugging. **"Forget it."** Then his father left, just like that.

"**Akashi…"** He found himself trailing off again. **"I want to meet you again**." He said before slouching on his seat.

…_Kuroko Tetsuya?_

Kuroko perked upon his seat as he heard a familiar voice… in his head anyway. **"Akashi!"** He called out, trying his hardest to reach out to that voice. He wasn't even sure if he was doing it right or wrong. Maybe he had to close his eyes? Or something like imagining Akashi in front of him. There must be a way. He held his hand upfront, trying to touch the other and soon he found his mind being consumed by a blinding light.

* * *

_Akashi…_

Akashi was slumbering, or was he? He wasn't even sure. But in midst of it he heard his name. And that voice sounded familiar.

_Akashi… I want to meet you again._

That voice… it was the boy he had saved… sometime, maybe just a few hours ago? He just can't put his finger into it but Akashi was aware that time in this dimension has stopped, or should he say moving in a very, _very_, very slow pattern. He remembered being here for years, but he wasn't sure if there were even 'years' in this place.

"…**Kuroko Tetsuya?"** He asked, and yet sure about it. He wondered how it was possible that he could hear the boy when all these times, there was no other sound in this room or in his head except his own? What a mystery he was eager to solve.

_Akashi!_

This time it was a bit louder, and a bit clearer. The pale boy was reaching out to him. For some reasons, he found himself reaching out to the boy as well. He closed his eyes and imagined the boy. There was Kuroko reaching out to him. He just had to hold his hand to do so.

When he did, a blinding light consumed his thoughts. Soon, he opened his eyes and felt familiar warmth holding his hand. Kuroko still had his eyes closed, but still he held Akashi's hand tightly.

"**Open your eyes."** He ordered, but his voice held little strictness to it.

Kuroko snapped his eyes open at the sound of Akashi's voice. Not because it was commanded but rather, it was _not _in his head. Soon, his vision was filled with darkness and another figure way too familiar to him. The little boy jumped to hug the teen.

"**Akashi."** The action showed much more enthusiasm than the tone the boy used. Akashi hugged back a little, trying not to settle into the warmth he had missed his whole life. **"Akashi."** Kuroko repeated still in his monotonous tone.

"**Did you call me without honorifics?"** The redhead raised his brow in his realization. As much as he wished company, he would have to teach the boy some respect.

Kuroko let go, and slightly held his head low. **"Sorry."** If there was anything the pale boy didn't want to do then that is to be rude. **"Then, Akashi-san?"**

"**Hmm…"** The older one held his chin as if in deep thought. **"No. I sound **_**way**_** too old. Use '-kun' rather."**

"**But you **_**are**_** older than me by some years." **He tried to point out the fact.

The taller boy shrugged. **"No, it's Akashi-**_**kun**_**. That's final, Kuroko Tetsuya."**

"**Alright."** Kuroko felt he needed to submit to the redhead's wishes. **"But please stop calling me by my whole name."**

Akashi snickered at that. It was equitable after all. **"Reasonable, What do you prefer boy?"**

"**And the nicknames," **Was immediately added by the smaller one. He knew he was a child; they didn't have to put emphasis on it.

"**Sure, whatever."** Akashi sounded a bit appalled.

Kuroko made a small smile which didn't go unnoticed by his companion. He thought for a bit before speaking. **"Tetsuya."**

As if understanding completely, the redhead nodded. **"Tetsuya it is."**

But somehow, that answer wasn't what the smaller boy had expected. He gave Akashi a quizzical look. **"You're not going to say it's being too familiar?"**

"**You're the kid. I could actually call you in anything I wish to."** Akashi smirked at the boy's reactions.

"**You'll end up a bad adult that way." **Kuroko commented which made Akashi grin. **"It's not bad, it's wise." **And the older one's retort seems to lit a fire in the boy.

"**It's cunning."**

"**Practical."**

"**Crafty."**

"**Prudent."**

The long silence the boy made as he stared hard at Akashi made the redhead amused, _very_ amused. **"Lacking in vocabulary?"**

Kuroko pouted at the tease. **"Then what else is synonymous to clever?"**

"**Sneaky. Sly. Shrewd. Scheming. For the 's' ones."** Akashi stated the details, displaying a small bit of his knowledge.

Then the pout turn into a sort-of victorious grin. **"Then you admit you are one?"**

But the redhead refused to lose in it. **"They are similar in meaning but not in property. Yours is quite… negative."**

"**Clever is positive."** That 'clever' was the trap; he like playing mind, or word games with Akashi. **"So admit you are one."**

He was nearly outsmarted, or maybe he had been outsmarted already but he'll never admit that. **"I'm not about to answer to that childish assumption of yours."**

"**But I **_**am **_**a child." **Kuroko countered.

"**Exactly."** Akashi paused for a bit then continued. **"You're younger and therefore should be listening to me."**

"**Physically younger, yes. Psychologically, not so much." **The pale boy retorted with a grin.

Akashi would normally be aggravated already by now, but he was having fun with this. **"Oh, so you're implying that I'm immature?"**

Kuroko noticed that Akashi was having fun, as much as the other tried to hide it. That made the smaller boy relieved. He still can't erase the expression Akashi had before they separated last night. **"You got that yourself."**

He lost. Akashi has never been stumped out of anything, but he was. By a kid, no less. **"You… amuse me, boy."**

Kuroko noticed how he was addressed, _again_. **"It's Tetsuya, Akashi-**_**kun**_**."**

"**Oh, right. Tetsuya."** The redhead cleared his throat a bit. **"Straying from the subject, how long is it since you first saw me? I don't think you're any different from last time."**

"**We just met yesterday. What are you talking about?" **There was more questioning tone Kuroko used to it that one would actually use.

"**I'm measuring how long it had been since you left. There's no time here, or how to measure it. Just this, an infinite room and darkness."** Akashi continued to speak and explain, not waiting the boy to ask why.

"**I… see."**

Akashi continued on his own. **"Also, is there anything happening in your place, some sort of rare disturbance or anything? And for how long?"** The tirade of questions was making Kuroko cringed a little. **"I don't remember anything."**

The older boy felt irritated on how his question was easily shrugged. It was time to use threats then. **"Then try to remember or I'm taking you back now."**

"**Wait."** Kuroko tried to think hard and fast. He vaguely remembered listening to the TV yesterday before the whole thing in the forest. Something must have been retained in his head somehow.

'_Murasaki family?_' No, it doesn't sound like something new or important. He doesn't think it was Oha-Asa horoscope either… hmm.

"**Storm?"** He somehow stated and asked all at the same time. Akashi quirked a brow at that. **"There's an incoming storm in a week and it caused some dimen-something interfe-thingy." **The pale boy wondered if that was enough.

"**Dimensional interference?"** Akashi tried to clear it up. **"Yeah, that's it."** Was the smaller boy's immediate reply.

I took a minute of silence before the boy spoke again. **"So… can I stay?"**

Akashi felt tired and made a sigh. **"If not for long."** And his tiredness was immediately taken away with just a single smile from the boy. The boy ran in circles around him and he can't help smiling at the naivety of his companion.

"**Akashi-kun, do you know magic?"** Kuroko paused for bit to ask as he tugged at Akashi's shirt.

Akashi seemed surprised but answered. **"In fact, I do."** The redhead decided to seat on the floor.

And little Kuroko looked ecstatic at that answer. He tried to fit himself between Akashi's thighs and lean his back on the taller boy's chest before looking up and resuming. **"What is it? Creation, destruction, repair, buff, rebuff?"**

Akashi mentally noted how cute the action was. **"All of the above. And maybe even more."**

The pale boy then pouted. **"Liar. That's not possible." **Kuroko is being taught with black arts, and he himself knows that black arts have its own limitations. For one, it cannot create anything, only destroy. Two, it's hardly useful when they're dying. And three, for someone like him with very weak magic, he could only use it once and he'll be down for a week.

"**With my magic, it is."** Akashi offered the boy with an almost-smug grin. This only dampens the mood of Kuroko. **"I'm sorry for having a weak force then." **The childishness of that statement only made Akashi chuckle.

"**What's funny?"** The smaller boy asked, not finding anything remotely fun with his situation.

"**You're thinking it wrong, Tetsuya."** Akashi then took one of those small hands and touched the light blue-haired boy's palm. **"It's not the amount of force, but how you use it in proportions."**

"**Proportions?"**

Akashi simply nodded and resumed. **"Yes. All arts are perfect when they were created. They ended up having weaknesses when the caster either uses too little or too much force on a certain magic. And these wrong practices get to be passed down to next generations, making the arts itself as imperfect."**

"**So I could use black arts perfectly if I just know and use the right amount of force to the magic?" **Kuroko asked, some sort of flame lit his interest.

"**In your case, it's not only the proportioning, but the arts itself is wrong. You are not suited to black arts, Tetsuya."** The redhead explained as he pat the boy's head. **"Why?"**

"**Because black arts is… dark."** He paused a bit then continued.** "You don't have that darkness to be compatible to it."**

Kuroko does not like where this conversation is going. He just wished that Akashi won't start preaching on how he should just quit magic. **"But that's the only arts taught in the Kuro family."**

"**Kuro family?"** Now that he had heard that, Akashi realized that the pale boy's name indicated that he was part of the Kuro family. **"But if I remember correctly, there should be one more arts that the Aka family formulated for the Kuro family."**

Kuroko listened intently, wondering even further about the Aka family. Akashi dismissed his thoughts again when the redhead spoke. **"Anyway, isn't Kuro family known for their lack of presence?"**

"**Yes,"** The smaller boy answered but seemed to have caught something. **"But you easily noticed me. How?"**

And there was one easy answer to that. **"That's because you're the only other one here."** Well at least that one made sense for the boy.

"**We… I mean the Aka family taught the phantom arts that worked together with the invisibility of the Kuro family. Is it a lost arts now?" **Akashi elaborated on the topic.

"**I think so."** Kuroko thought of checking things up when he got home. **"I don't think there's a magic with a 'phantom' colour."**

Akashi didn't know whether to laugh or to be appalled. **"Colour? Phantom is not a colour. What does magic have to do with colours?"**

"**All magic have colours…?" **The light blue-haired boy asked rather than stated.

"**Interesting. They've change a lot of things since we're gone."** At that, Akashi can't help but grin with interest.

'_They? We?'_ Kuroko wanted to ask but didn't realize that he didn't say it out loud and was all in his head.

"**Hey Akashi-kun. If not black arts then what do I do?" **Screw serious topics, boys his age definitely have low attention span.

A smug and confident smile appeared in Akashi's face.** "Then shall I teach you the phantom arts?"**

Kuroko's eyes certainly lit up even if his face continued to be blank. **"Is it offensive?"**

"**Can be."** Akashi then hugged the boy closer to himself and whispered to the boy's little ear. **"I could teach you the offensive aspect or **_**all**_** the aspects. Which one do you prefer Tetsuya?"**

Kuroko didn't refuse and even leaned closer to his saviour. **"The latter. How does it work?"** To Akashi, he really sounded excited.

A rather sincere smile was etched into Akashi's face before he buried his face in that bundle of light blue hair and just breathed the boy's scent. Something started to feel warm and fuzzy inside him. **"I'll explain it next time. You should go back now."**

Kuroko stiffened in his place and felt scared of that statement. He's been asked to leave again by Akashi. **"When is next time?" **Sometimes, he feel that people just don't like to see him at all.

"**Your version of tomorrow. Just call my name and I'll hear you. Probably."** Akashi's words were a bit muffled but the boy heard it completely. He felt relieved by 'tomorrow.' But then he easily noticed the bit of sadness in that voice.

"**Can I stay a little longer?"** Kuroko asked more seriously, shifting his position, now looking face to face with Akashi. He was trying to look at those red eyes.

The redhead felt like wavering as two powder blue orbs searched his gaze. **"Please Tetsuya, just listen to me for now."**

And Kuroko, no matter what a child he was, knew he couldn't say no to that. **"…okay. Will you be alright on your own Akashi-kun?"**

To let a small boy worry over him… **"I have always been for long. But thank you**." Akashi's pride just couldn't allow that.

* * *

When Akashi transported him back, he was in the study again. Also, he realized that it was already dark, much darker than he came back last time.

"**Young master!"** Kuroko looked around to the sound of the voice only to be suffocated by a very tight hug from one of the maids. If he didn't know better, he would think the woman was trying to kill him. **"Where have you been? We've all been looking for you."**

He tried to explain but remembered his father's reaction to Akashi's name and held all thoughts back. Besides, he suddenly felt hunger when he didn't seem to feel it at all in that room with Akashi. **"I'm hungry."** He monotonously commented, not even staying on the subject but the maid didn't seem to care and immediately tended to his needs as she dragged him to the dining.

* * *

Next day came way too fast since Kuroko slept early the night before. This time, he decided to look into the Aka family before actually calling out to meet Akashi. Sure enough, when he called out his name, the redhead would immediately teleport him to that place. Then Akashi would start teaching him the phantom arts and when it became late, he would be returned back. This cycle continued throughout the next four days.

(I'm time-skipping here since I wouldn't want to reveal any of Kuroko's skills till later. Just think of it as Akashi and Kuroko getting more acquainted and closer to each other.)

The fifth day was different. Kuroko felt it even before the day itself. For reasons Akashi won't explain, the redhead was slowly getting sad, distant even, as that day neared. Somehow, Kuroko didn't like the unsettling feeling.

"**Akashi-kun?"** He called out while in his room. He just woke up and still in is pyjamas. But it's not like he had much sleep anyway, but even with that, his hair is as atrocious as ever. He heard no reply and it scared him.

"**Akashi-kun!"** This time he forced his voice louder. Fear was clawing his throat, not the same as the time in the forest but much more unsettling than anything he had ever felt before.

_Tetsuya…_ His fears were washed away when he heard that familiar voice. **"It's early but I want to meet you now."**

_Spoiled brat, wait for a second._ Kuroko can't help smiling at that arrogant tone Akashi used. Maybe his fears were not needed after all.

Kuroko just closed his eyes and waited till he felt a hand in his right cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Akashi smiling at him; a sincere but lonely smile. Akashi also started to fix his bed hair, earning him a small pout when the said bed hair doesn't fix at all. At least his bed hair took away that unwanted expression in Akashi.

"**Are you lonely Akashi-kun?"** He asked as he settled himself in his favourite spot in that place which is between Akashi's legs. The redhead let the Kuroko's back lean to his chest as close as possible and wound his arms around the boy's waist. **"Lonely?"** He himself wasn't sure. Yes, he was alone, and ever since the little boy came to his life, there was this feeling inside him that comes each time he had to let the boy go.

"**No, never mind."** Kuroko decided not to push the subject. He doesn't want to see Akashi troubled.

"**Tetsuya,"** The taller boy addressed.** "You've properly learned the phantom arts so today should be our last meeting."** It didn't matter how distant that statement was, Akashi's held tighter at the boy as if not wanting to let go.

Fear that went away suddenly came back tenfold at Kuroko. **"Am I a bother to you?"**

"**It's not that."** Akashi tried to be careful with the way he said his words. **"It's already impossible to meet by tomorrow anyway."**

There was a bit of pain in the older boy's tone that saddens Kuroko. **"What do you mean?"**

The redhead tried to explain. **"Remember the dimensional interference? It's the only thing that allows me to take you here."**

So that's what it was. **"Then leave this place with me."**

"**You know that I can't. These binds and this place don't allow me to leave."** Akashi replied and Kuroko felt his world shake a little.

If there was anything he learned about Akashi in the short time he was in this place, is that the chains are magic seals. And each seal has its own crest. The one binding Akashi's left ankle has the crest of the Ki family while the right one has the Midori family's crest. The chain that held the redhead's right wrist has a crest of the Ao family and the last one had the crest of Murasaki family. And when he looked up to ceiling, he found different family crests and the biggest one of them, overshadowing the rest, was his own family's crest.

"**Then I'll stay here with you." **He decided, full of resolve.

"**I…"** There was a hint of hesitation in Akashi's voice. He really wanted to stay with the boy but… **"I can't let you get trapped in this dimension. I alone will suffice." **He knew that it was wrong as well.

"**It's hard to be alone."** Kuroko was speaking from experience. He had no real friends his age, and the adults just looks at him nothing more than the heir of the Kuro family. **"At least you'll have me and I'll have you here."**

"**You could say that now but I don't want you to regret ever meeting me. Also, you still have a family waiting for you."** He liked the boy for trying so much. Maybe he liked him for different reasons as well.

"**I'll find a way to break those chains and take you out of this place." **He announced, there must be some way that he doesn't have to say goodbye.

"**With the limited time, it's not possible." **And Akashi easily cut of his arguments.

"**But…"** His voice trembled. **"But…"** He couldn't find the words, and his eyes were started to tear up.

Akashi sighed. **"It's not like it's the end, Tetsuya."**

"**What if I never see you again?"** And that was not the only what if in Kuroko's mind.

The redhead let his chin rest on the boy's shoulder. **"If you would wait till the next dimensional interference, then we could meet again." **The closeness and the warmth was rather reassuring.

"**When is that?"**

"**I'm not sure, I won't know it here. But you can, on your world." **And a smile would probably reassure the little boy as well.

"**Can you promise me?"**

"**I can't but…"** Akashi felt a little troubled by that. Then he thought of an idea. He covered his left eye with his left hand and chanted. Kuroko wasn't sure what the other was doing. When Akashi was done, he closed his both eyes and his left hand then offered it to the light blue-haired boy. When he opened his palms, a teardrop-shaped ruby stone was in his hands. **"Here take this."**

Immediately after being shown, Kuroko turned around to look at Akashi. **"Your left eye… it became yellow."**

Akashi simply smile. **"My left eye can no longer see but it doesn't matter. Take it; it shall protect you at the most crucial times."** He forcibly handed over the crystal to Kuroko who looked at the item in confusion.

"**This is?"** He asked, not exactly sure why he's asking at all.

"**Half of my magic. It could also lead you back to me by the next dimensional interference."** Akashi wasn't lying, but he himself didn't know when the next dimensional interference could happen.

Kuroko stared endlessly at the stone given to him. Akashi was caring for him even though he would leave him alone in this place. Akashi was the one who gave him another chance at life, another reason to love magic and another reason to continue living for a purpose rather than living without any real goal.

"**Tetsuya?"** Akashi found the silence unsettling.

"**Wait for me."** Kuroko whispered barely enough to be heard. **"Wait for me."** He repeated, a little louder this time. **"I'll come back and free you so wait for me!"** It was not just a plan, it is a resolve.

Akashi was a bit surprised at the motivation Kuroko showed, it touched him. **"Yes, I will."** Even if it was going to be a long, long wait, he will. **"Also…"** A smile came back to his face.

"**Hmm?"**

A smirk now, rather than a smile. **"I'll teach you one last magic."**

Kuroko wasn't entirely sure at Akashi's tone. **"Magic?"**

"**It doesn't need any force but it could make someone very happy or really angry." **

"**Eh?"** Before anything, Akashi took hold of both his cheeks and kissed Kuroko lightly on the lips. **"That…"**

"**What did you feel?"** The redhead inquired, still holding the boy's face close to his.

He was rather speechless but Akashi asked him so he had to answer. **"Happy…"**

"**Good, because it also made me happy."** Akashi exclaimed before Kuroko realized he was being engulfed by a light. **"No, not yet—"** But still the light continued to take him away from the redhead.

_You're cruel, Akashi-kun. _Akashi last heard in his mind before he realized that his only functional eye started to flow with tears. **"I… love you, Tetsuya." **He admitted before he broke out in a cry.

* * *

Kuroko wasn't sure if he was crying but when he came back, he was more than sure that it was hell that welcomed him. The phantom mansion was burning and he could hear screams of pain and terror around him. He immediately scrambled to his feet and run. Where? Anywhere. To his parents, or to anyone that will tell him that he was just imagining things.

But no one was in their rooms, and when he came down the stairs to the lobby, he found a pile of corpse in front of him. On top of it were his parents. And the rest were the familiar faces of the Kuro family.

"**Young master!"** He immediately reckoned that voice as one of his maid. She was hiding behind one pillar and came running to wrap her arms around the boy protectively.** "I thought they had already taken you away."** Kuroko could see she was heavily injured. **"I need to get you out of here young master." **She tried to smile at him, even though her eyes came running with tears. **"I'll keep you safe."** And she dragged him out of the burning mansion.

There was only one thought running on his mind. _'You said my family's waiting for me… but they're no more.'_

* * *

The next day news broke the headline in where all the prominent families have been simultaneously attacked and massacred by an unknown group; it was bigger news than when the Aka family was annihilated. It shook the Colours World into an extent that all families are dissolved in the process.

What they didn't know was that the Colours World eternal abundance of magic, isn't as eternal and as abundant by that moment.

* * *

End Rant: Next time, the sixteen year old Kuroko finally shows up! Will he finally meet the rest of the GoM? Or Kagami? How about Seirin? Tune in for the updates of this nonsense fic~! xD

Btw, Should I just use the colour as their family name? (i.e. Black Family, Blue Family etc.) Or try to be use other ways to say the colours like carnation, navy etc, etc. or like stones (i.e. Emerald Family, Sapphire Family etc... pokemon? xD) should I just stick with what I started? I really have a bad naming sense… please help me… T-T

Also! I don't know, I think I'm being converted to a MuraAka fan –cries- but I love AkaKuro! I'm wavering~~~!


	3. At the Age of Sixteen

Author's Rant: Yes, I did bully Kuroko in the last chapter. BUT, let's not jump into conclusions now. We still have a long way to go~ Kuroko would be loved in all the next chapters. Maybe, maybe not.

Also, I just realized that my summary became wrong due to my unpredictable writing style. I changed it if you noticed. But still it's the same story. And since it's irritating, I removed the prologue-prologue thing in the chapter titles. I also gave the maid from the previous chapter a random name (um, this is what you call an OC right?), so I could at least call her in that. And, last but not the least, I'll be using more terms from KuroBas in this fic~ Look out~

Pairings heavy on AkaKuro, and you won't notice it till later chapters but there will be MuraAka (I'm still craving for it right now), on the side are slight AoKuro, MidoKuro, KiseKuro and maybe even KagaKuro. Also, GoM x Akashi, because for Akashi is also an uke material if Kuroko's out of the picture. _If_, but he isn't. xD

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments might, correction, _will_ occur. And I have an uncreative and twisted naming sense, so forgive me. RATINGS HAVED CHANGED, from T to M. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Haha, you could skip this one.

* * *

**At the Age of Sixteen**

"**Young master, wake up!" **A cheerful voice resounded together with slamming the door open. A light blue-haired teen drowsily sat up from his bed and yawned. **"Rise and shine, dear." **His maid announced happily.

"**Morning Umi-san."** He greeted the woman who was almost his mother after all these times. **"And I've been saying this for the past years but I'm no longer a young master."** He added as he rose up from his bed.

"**But for me you'll always be my young master." **She solemnly said with a smile. How happy she is to witness as the boy grow up into a fine young man… well, _almost_ young man. She was sure that if her masters were still alive, they'll be proud of their son.

"**Anyway, you're allowed to join a guild today... Happy sixteenth birthday young master!"** Kuroko perked up at that subject. That's right; he's sixteen now and he was going to join a guild.

* * *

It has been nine years ago when everything was taken from him: His parents, his family and Akashi. At that point in time, he ended up broken. The only thing that took him back from despair was his promise to Akashi. The redhead said that he'll be waiting, and let the world be damned but Kuroko would be true to his words and free him.

All families were dissolved, and the mysteries behind the massacres were never solved. There were rumours about the survivors of each prominent family, but no one came upfront to clear them. Also, in the height of the crisis, the magic force of the world dwindled. This has caused a lot of problems and uproar. In the end, they decided to create the Council that shall oversee the proper use and distributions of magic throughout Colours World.

Guilds was also created, a lot similar to families, difference is that people are not categorized with the colour of their magic. They were free to join which guild they want, and be acquainted with people who have magic different from them. Common magic arts are now taught everywhere, while there are a few specialists for rare arts in certain guilds. People who have overly powerful abilities are required to wear limiters or restrictors in order not to upset the balance in force distribution that took three years to stabilize. There are few exceptions to this rule, like the Council and the Crownless Generals.

In the span of nine years, Kuroko learned a few things. First, the dimensional interference that connected him to his saviour was a rare occurrence that only happens in approximately ten years. Now he knew why Akashi's words seemed so distant at that time. Also, when there is an alert of dimensional interference, all teleportation and subspace magic are banned. This is to ensure that people or things won't be stuck in-between dimensions.

Second was that the Aka family isn't simply one of the prominent families, they held authority over all others. And Akashi, with his name like that, could possibly be the last survivor of the Aka family.

The reason why they were annihilated was said to be because they attempted a forbidden ritual, but Kuroko made his own digging. It seemed that most of the other families made alliance decades ago to obtain the ultimate magic from the Aka family. It is still unsure how it went to the Murasaki family, but the only thing known was that the Aka family perished in the said event. To where that ultimate magic went after the dissolution of the families is still unknown.

Next, he did his own research on the chains that bound Akashi to that place. The seals itself are probably placed by the descendants of the each family, and to dispel it, he would have to find those that are related to them. Which might be quite problematic after the whole massacre thing; there was hardly any news about the Ki, Midori and Ao family. Surviving Murasaki family members, on the other hand, should be easier to locate. After all, people are still after the ultimate magic and only people from the Murasaki family know of it and are therefore hunted. Not literally as in hunted like criminals, but many would try to locate them. In a way, Kuroko kind-of pity them.

Anyway, it's been nine years and now he's sixteen. And Umi promised him that he's free to go out in the world at sixteen. Right, he's been hiding from the world due to the Umi's paranoia that those people who killed his family would go after him. Just to appease her thoughts, he decided to agree with her conditions.

But now, enough hiding and time to do his best out there... And find a way to break Akashi out of that place.

* * *

Though he was all determined to get out, being literally out in the open doesn't really make him comfortable. Maybe it's because he was away from civilization for too long?

Anyway, he held a small brochure with the list of different guilds he could choose from. Though it might be wise to join a well-established guild if he's looking for information, it might not be the fact for him. Just the fact that his name is Kuroko Tetsuya, people will definitely connect him to the Kuro family which would just brew trouble. He contemplated on joining a new guild that'll probably not be able to check on his background and Seirin would be the newest one.

As he wasn't actually looking to where he is going and people aren't exactly seeing him either due to his lack-of-presence, he was bound to bump into someone sooner or later… more sooner rather than later.

"**Hey! Just where did you come from?"** A suspiciously cloaked man hovered over Kuroko angrily but was clearly surprised that he bumped into someone. **"Watch where you're going!" **Was all that was said before the other left in a huff.

Kuroko stared at the retreating back before going back to his thoughts. Something about that man was unsettling. He wasn't sure what but he just shrugged it and went to the indicated address of Seirin.

* * *

Seirin. It's the newest up-and-coming guild in the Colours World. They started as a mediocre guild like most, but when they got their hands on one of the Crownless Generals, they just boomed.

Crownless Generals. They were ultimately a one-man army and their strength would have been comparable to the heads of the families, if the forced dissolution didn't happen. The important person that joined Seirin was Kiyoshi Teppei. He was called the Iron Heart, and probably the most sociable General of all others. He reigned over the power of the brown earth, which is actually a rare art by now.

Anyway, Seirin doesn't really flaunt this fact; it was Kiyoshi himself who decided to join such a new guild. Besides, Kiyoshi's quirks were more than enough for them to question whether acquiring a Crownless General was a blessing or a problem… and they were leaning on the latter.

"**Listen up!"** A cheerful yet commanding voice rang through the headquarters of Seirin. **"I, Aida Riko, have very good news."** The girl named Aida showed the piece of paper she was holding in her hand. **"There seems to be two people from the recruiting center who signed Seirin as their choice of guild."**

"**Now that is news."** A bespectacled, raven-haired man agreed. **"And here I thought you'll be forcing us into manual labour."** This time, he murmured it in a voice lower than a whisper.

"**What did you just say Hyuuga-**_**kun**_**?" **Aida used a sickly-sweet tone at the man, who seemed to sweat-drop at that. **"Nope, nothing.**" Hyuuga Junpei raised both his hands in surrender.

Aida looked around and found herself frowning. **"Where is Teppei?"** She asked then glared at one of Seirin's member, Koganei.

"**You were the one who sent him out with Mitobe, how should I know?"** And as if realization hit her, she bowed her head in apology and presented a cheeky smile.

"**Anyway, the two should be coming sooner than later,"** She paused only to glance over at each of the guild members. **"So I want you **_**all**_** to be on your **_**best**_** behaviour so that we don't scare the hell out of them and make them run towards other guilds." **She made sure to make emphasis on certain words, everyone knew what she meant by that.

The guild's entrance doors unceremoniously open and revealed a suspiciously cloaked man. They didn't notice that Kuroko was shortly trailing behind the said man. **"Is this Seirin?" **Everyone had to gulp at the deep tone the man used. His height was scary enough after all.

"**Welcome, welcome."** Even Riko herself can find her voice faltering over the tall man. She made one long look using analytical magic and was obviously stunned. This man had overflowing, highly powerful magic force, but he doesn't seem to be wearing any limiters or restrictors to control it. How was it possible for the Council to overlook someone like _this_?

The suspicious man almost hesitantly, took his cloak off. Everyone took a stance at the sight. Kuroko was just left stupefied.

Red hair, red eyes. **"You're from Aka family."** Riko stated, finding herself doing a single step back.

An irritated look dwelled on the red-haired man. **"Look, I just came back and…" **As he took a step forward towards the others, the others found themselves retreating. **"…people have been doing that for the last few days." **He crossed his arms in his chest, clearly displeased with the arrangement.

"**A lot of things have changed since I was last here," **He sighed frustrated. **"There are no more families and then there were guilds, and people seem to be scared of me because my hair and eye colour."**

Hyuuga finally found his voice, and just a bit of his courage. **"But the red colour is the proof that your part of the Aka family."**

"**That high-and-mighty family doesn't even allow halves to carry the name Aka."** Now question marks are flying all over the place. **"Kagami Taiga, that's my name. So will you let me join this guild or what?" **He sounded really annoyed.

'_So that's how it was…_' Kuroko thought as he watched the whole scene unfold. He somehow understood him… somehow. To him, Kagami clearly have some sort of hatred towards the Aka family. The others reluctantly lowered their guards but still, they were cautious of Kagami.

"**Um… excuse me,"** The pale boy finally decided to let others know of his presence. All the others shrieked in response to the scare, and yes, even Kagami.

"**Where the hell did you come from?"** Then something clicked in Kagami's head. **"You're the one I bumped into moments ago!"** He approached Kuroko, his shadow looming over the said boy. **"Are you stalking me?"**

The light blue-haired boy shook his head. **"Kagami-kun, that's a rude accusation. I came to join this guild."**

"**Ah, so you're the other one. Welcome, I'm Aida Riko, the head of this guild. You are?"** Aida offered her hand to the boy, while peering over once in a while at Kagami.

It took a few seconds before Kuroko took the hand and introduced himself. **"Kuroko Tetsuya."**

Kuroko Tetsuya… **"Eh? Kuro?" **If Seirin took a single step back due to Kagami's appearance, they literally went hiding behind pillars, tables, _anywhere_ when they heard the pale boy's name.

"**I don't know if I should still ask, but you are…"** Another individual from Seirin, Izuki, came asking from behind a chair.

"**Yes, part of the Kuro family."** The pale boy easily answered. Izuki glanced at Hyuuga who looked towards Aida. There must be some sort of conversation happening between those looks.

Koganei as clueless as he was, approached Kuroko boldly. **"Age?" **He asked, and Kuroko quirked a brow at the question. **"You know, there was that news before about the seven-year-old successor of the Kuro family. I was just wondering since that boy should be sixteen by now." **

"**Um, if you're asking if I'm sixteen then yes, I am." **Now the temperature just dropped a few degrees. Aida was thinking why Koganei just have to ask _that _of all things. Well, the boy didn't say that he was the heir but saying that he was sixteen was like admitting it all the same. She didn't know if it was out of sheer curiosity or forced habit, she analysed the boy's force.

…Which made her a bit baffled. There… was hardly any force at the boy; Kuroko barely had an average amount of magic. It might have been wrong to conclude that this boy was the Kuro family's monster, but now she's even questioning the fact if the pale kid was really part of the Kuro family. He looked so weak!

This analysis though made her calm. At least she felt much more secured that the pale boy was nothing out of normal. But before she could gather her thoughts again and speak, Kagami beat her to it.

"**You're part of that Kuro family?"** Kagami's tone seems like he's questioning the validity of Kuroko's words. **"Your hair and eye colour says otherwise though. I thought you're from the Ao family."** And now that Kagami mentioned it, Aida realized it as well.

The small boy seems to smile at that.** "My mother was exiled from the Ao family for being a half." **Kagami seems to pick up the subject quite positively. **"Well, Tatsuya did say that Kuro family was more open to halves than any of the other families."** Whoever Tatsuya was will be tackled when he's important enough.

The tall redhead slung an arm around the boy's shoulder and was grinning. It seems that he had accepted Kuroko just for that information.

"**Halves?"** She doesn't know why but the two newcomers are discussing things like it was common knowledge when Aida doesn't have a single clue where that came from.

Kagami scratched his head as he tried to think of the simplest way to explain it. **"You know, when one member of a certain family marries someone from another family and they get a child."**

Aida found herself mentally taking note of it. **"What about it?" **She inquired, this was new knowledge. Now it seems the tall man was the one confused. He tried to look for help from Kuroko. The pale boy just sighed.

"**I think it was still prevalent two decades ago. There was this belief that you should only marry people from the same family." **Aida nodded when the light blue-haired boy paused. **"The strictest implementers of this were supposedly the Aka, Ao, and Ki family, and those who violate it were branded as halves. Halves were either executed or exiled by their families." **(OOC: Did anyone realize that the strict ones are all primary colours?)

She arranged her thoughts for a while. **"Why is this not on the history of Colours World?"** Aida just had to ask. It was like erasing an important part of history. **"And how come you two knew it?"**

"**It wasn't practiced any longer when I was born though it was taught to me by my mother but…" **Kuroko then stared with his blank expression at Kagami. **"Kagami-kun seems to have experienced it first-hand. Not to mention the Aka family seems to be still present when he was born." **That was everyone's cue to look at Kagami.

Hyuuga was the one who got to ask. **"How exactly old are you?"** After all, if the last practice was two decades ago, and Kagami was able to experience it, then he would at least be more than twenty, and his appearance would be betraying that age.

"**Me? I'm almost seventeen."** That was probably the most incredulous thing they had ever heard. **"I'm not lying!"** Kagami argued as he received questioning looks. **"Wait, do you have a calendar?" **Izuki handed him a small calendar and Kagami just stopped.

"**You're kidding me right?"** The tall man asked he can't believe what his eyes were seeing. Everyone gave him a no. **"Are you saying that Tatsuya and I were lost for sixty years in the infinite dunes?"** Sixty years? Now that is long.

"**Infinite dunes? Isn't that place prohibited to the people?"** Hyuuga tried to estimate the years. So Kagami was almost seventy-seven? **"People who went to that place were never heard of again." **Izuki added his two cents.

"**Exactly why we were exiled to that place."** The redhead explained. **"But six decades huh? I guess things were really bound to change if it has been that long." **Kuroko noted to himself to talk to Kagami later about the Aka family, or at least about the Colours World before the Aka family was erased from the map.

Aida then clapped her two hands as if getting the idea. **"Is it possible that the infinite dunes are under a time-loop magic, causing people to be infinitely lost yet not making them age?"** If that was the case then everything would make sense.

"**But then how did you get out of the loop Kagami?" **That question actually got a lot of importance, just that it seems weird to have come from Koganei.

"**Hmm? There was this woman named Alex, she said she was a sand witch and got us out."** Kagami lazily replied.

Izuki's eyes lit up. **"Sand witch's sandwich."** It was another one of his lame jokes. Everyone decided to ignore him.

Then Aida found herself grinning like mad. She just got two unexpected treasures in one day: one who has knowledge of early Colours World and another which was a survivor of the Kuro family who also seems to have few valuable information. **"We could continue this talk later. For now, I welcome you two to the Seirin guild. Let's celebrate!"** Everyone else cheered, the pale boy and the tall redhead found themselves smiling at the ruckus.

"**How about some music?" **Izuki asked and Koganei went to the radio, turning it on. Music start playing and everyone started horsing, or dancing without any qualms to the steps, around. Kagami went to grab some food while Kuroko just sat in one of the chairs. Aida somehow noticed the pale boy and approached him.

"**Hey, Kuroko-kun—" **Her voice trailed off as her eyes landed on the pendant Kuroko was wearing. How come she didn't feel it before? The red teardrop-shaped crystal was radiating with abnormal force, her analytical magic couldn't even gauge the end of it. It was different from Kagami's force; it was a lot stronger than that. In her subconscious, she didn't realize that she already reached out her hand to the stone, only to have it slapped away by Kuroko.

And the slapping sound made everyone stop in their tracks. The music kept playing on the background but no one was hearing a thing. They silently observed the two as they stared at each other, but more of a glare in Kuroko's side.

"**I'm sorry but please do not touch it." **Though the pale boy used polite words and tone, his action and his expression betrayed his intention. Aida was sure that there was anger and subtle pain in those powder blue orbs.

"**No, I'm sorry too." **She apologized instinctively rather than anything. Aida stepped away to show her apology through her actions, seeing that the boy was all-ready to do lash out if she did anything further. Though everyone was distracted by this commotion, the sudden cut in the playing music made all heads turn towards the radio.

_A warning from the Council: All teleportation, subspace and time magic are banned by next week due to a dimensional interference caused by an incoming magic storm._

"**You heard it Hyuuga-kun. No teleportation magic."** Somewhere around him, Kuroko heard Aida remind the bespectacled man but all information seemed to pass through one ear out to the other as Kuroko internalized the news. He unconsciously gripped Akashi's present to him in a possessive manner.

_Repeating; All teleportation, subspace and time magic are banned by next week due to a dimensional interference caused by an incoming magic storm._

And there was only one thing, or better said as person, running through his mind by now: Akashi.

* * *

End Rant: Seirin debut chapter~! Well, they might look like important in this chapter, but the story would focus on Kuroko, Akashi and the rest of the GoM. And yeah, I just felt like mentioning the Crownless Generals but I'm not sure if they'll play a big part on the story.

Also, how do you feel about such cliffhanger? I'm really cruel, ain't I? –evil laugh- Anyway, get excited~! Akashi and Kuroko is finally meeting again by next chapter~!

People might have notice, first it was families, now it was guilds… And even though I myself found the similarities of these to Katekyo Hitman Reborn (for the families) and Fairy Tail (for the magic, the council and guilds)… _that_ was not intentional. It just happened. Oh, but do check those animes out, they're great.

Oh, I think I know why I love MuraAka pairing lately, Murasakibara and Akashi is such a _yurukawa*_ duo! But I still think my OTP is AkaKuro, I have properly decided.

End Notes:

*_yurukawa_ – shortened '_yurukute kawaii' _– It's like even though they don't want to be or try hard enough, you would still see them as cute.


	4. What is Happening?

Author's Rant: I don't know how this chapter will go. A lot of things will be revealed here, so ready your mind processors. xD And yeah, this might seem an early update, but I have irregular update schedules. Anyway I GOT EXAMS then TERM PAPERS and MY THESIS. I'll be away for long.

Pairings heavy on AkaKuro and MuraAka, on the side are slight AoKuro, MidoKuro, KiseKuro and maybe even KagaKuro. Also, GoM x Akashi, because for Akashi is also an uke material if Kuroko's out of the picture. _If_, but he isn't. xD

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments might, correction, _will_ occur. And I have an uncreative and twisted naming sense, so forgive me. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: Haha, you could skip this one if you'd like.

* * *

**What is Happening?**

"**You're too restless."** An annoyed gruff then a giggle. **"Well… I'm excited."** This time, an enthusiastic answer. Then a short chuckle, next a conceding tone. **"I know what you mean." **And the excited man perked up. **"Right, right?"** This grinning one seems way too happy. **"I mean this was the boy we had been talking about ever since."**

A set of silence till that conceding tone turned disappointed. **"…Oh, you mean that." **Two other people said the same.

"**That wasn't it?"** He questioned and stared. The other one simply shrugged. **"I thought you were referring to the other thing."** Then a moment of realization, another of acknowledgement.** "Ah, that? I'm excited about that too but…"**

And they all seem to agree. **"We can't help wondering how this boy looks like. We never got to track him."** A different voice, laced with apathy. **"He also intrigues me since **_**he**_** was so obsessed with that boy."** There was just a bit of venom in them.

Then the question was set in place. **"But I wonder how he'll react to see us all acquainted like this?"**

They looked at each other. The lively one gave his guess. **"Probably surprised?" **One just nodded, another commented. **"We've been looking for a way to meet him for years now. He's also probably looking for us. "**

A person decided to hum, the rest glanced at him. **"Hope he's a nice kid." **Someone tsk-ed, clearly frustrated. **"He's no longer a kid. If numbers are right, he's sixteen already."** Another person laughed and insisted. **"Still a kid." **Then he added a bit more solemnly. **"But in the same situation as us, huh?"**

* * *

Seirin felt like they were on the edge of their seats. Sure, it was good harvest to get two members in one go, but having Kagami carry the name Seirin around unattended and having a Kuro family descendant would get the Council's attention. They already had a fair share attention due to Kiyoshi's arrival in the guild, but with Kagami, they might just lose their license.

"**Kagami-kun,"** Aida approached the red-haired individual who was stuffing himself with hifh-calorie food. **"I want you to go to the Council yourself, explain **_**partially**_** your situation and get yourself a limiter before we all get screwed for upsetting the world's magic balance."**

Kagami listened as he chews the meat in his mouth. After swallowing everything, both the food and the information, he went out and spoke for himself. **"How could one person affect the world's balance? Besides, the world is booming with magic ever since I came back."** Aida made a frown at that.

"**Booming? The world's magic force is dwindling!"** She said, as a matter of fact.

The redhead shook his head. **"Really? If the world's force is diminishing now, then the magic before was almost completely spent. You should probably be thankful."**

Kuroko, who had been both listening to the conversation and reading his book at the same time, decided that what Kagami was saying held much importance. It had almost been a week, and Kuroko spent more of his time either finding ways to break Akashi's seals or looking for any information regarding the Ao, Ki, Midori and Murasaki family. Tomorrow would be the start of the dimensional interference and he didn't know whether he should be happy or be scared. He still didn't have a way to break the seals but then, he was longing, _aching_ to see Akashi all the same.

"**Kagami-kun, are you saying that the magic force before was weaker than it is now?"** Kuroko butted-in the conversation. Aida was able to hold her scream to a minimum, while the tall man almost fell from his seat.

When he properly regained his composure, Kagami nodded. **"Yeah, more like I found it weird that everyone could use magic now."**

If there was anything that Aida didn't like, it was not knowing things. **"Are you saying that not everyone was entailed to magic usage before?"** And another nod from Kagami. **"Bloodline dictates whether you could use magic or not."** He helpfully added.

Kuroko tried to ponder on that. **"Is it the reason why the most prominent families were against halves?"** If the flicker of emotions in Kagami's eyes were any indication, then the pale boy just hit right in the mark.

"**So you're saying that the reason why prominent families stayed on top before the dissolution was because their bloodline spells magic users."** Aida had wondered before why certain families were more influential than the others even though they all used magic arts. This could be the reason for that.

Though the tall man hardly does thinking, he did. **"Rather, they were the only families before so they all just stayed on top."**

"**Name them all."** Aida ordered with a glare. The redhead had no choice but to comply.

"**Aka, Ao, Ki, Midori, Murasaki."** He paused to recollect his memories. **"And yeah, there was Kuro."** Then suddenly he seemed to be in deep thought. **"And they no longer existed in that time, but history books say something about Daidai* family."**

There were no Daidai family in history books for as long as Aida remembers. Then does that mean the history books before were all replaced with false new ones? Or it was simply omitted for certain people's convenience? She might be sticking her nose in to dangerous territory, but if this was the truth, then the world has been lying to its people for years.

"**Is there anything peculiar about Daidai family?" **She inquired; there must be something why this family was forcibly removed from books. **"Strange? Well, a rumour says that they were the one who attempted to create the ultimate magic but they failed at it and were sent to oblivion overnight."** Then he sighed. **"But that was just a rumour! Besides, it was pretty stupid of them to try if they couldn't even create their own arts unlike the Aka family."** Kagami made a frown and spoke with an angry tone. **"Not that Aka family were less stupid than they are." **The last statement sounded personal in Kuroko's opinion.

Trying to process all the data, Aida then seem to get an idea. So she asked her question. **"Then the rumoured ultimate magic suddenly came to the Aka family's hands to be completed, didn't it?"**

Nevertheless, the tall man agreed. **"How did you guess that?"** And Aida's expression turned dark. **"I think history repeated itself at least once, this is bad."** The pale boy kind-of got the gist of what's in the girl's mind. **"This Daidai family tried to create the ultimate magic then disappeared, and Aka family got their hands on it somehow. The Aka family did a forbidden ritual and was annihilated then the ultimate magic got mysteriously passed on to the Murasaki family…"** She then trailed off.

"**Um…"** Kuroko decided to bring them out of their thoughts. **"The Aka family didn't do anything relatively close to forbidden."** She shot a questioning stare at the light blue-haired boy. **"You mean?"**

It was hard to talk, especially since Kuroko felt like he was siding with the Aka family with his statement, and there was that glare Kagami was sending him. **"They were cornered by the other families for the ultimate magic and eventually fell to ruin."**

A boisterous, arrogant laughter filled the room.** "Like a coup d'état. And they were leading the others before then." **Kagami sneered and Kuroko felt a bit irked that the man was speaking like it was good thing. He was about to retort something back when the girl beat him into speaking earlier.

"**I think I had too much of information for today. For now, Kagami-kun should go to the Council. Forget about explaining your situation; just tell them you were living somewhere in the countryside or something. Also, don't let them know about what you do know; they might execute you in an instant. The higher-ups are scheming bastards after all."** After a litany of reminders, she turned her attention to Kuroko. **"Supervise him, Kuroko-kun. The Council adamantly requested."** She had a lot to think for now, and finally left the two.

A few minutes of awkward silence between them before the redhead decided to break the ice. **"So what? You're the chaperon?" **Kagami inquired, finding the situation very incredulous. The smaller boy just stared at him with blank expression. **"Shall we go, Kagami-kun?"**

* * *

The Council.

They were placed in the position as the world's overseers after the forced dissolution of the families. Now, they held the utmost authority in Colours World.

The Council have their own private building in the Capital. It is their center of negotiations, and it is also where the guild heads come to report regularly. They have a library with all sorts of books and archives, and are open for viewing to anyone. Any particular distortions or issues to the Colours World are reported to the Council. In simple terms, the Council had the most power.

"**Any news about the Murasaki family?"** A woman in her prime inquired her Council co-members. She was wearing numerous jewels and obviously living a life of luxury. **"Madame, as much as we all want to know where they are, we couldn't even be sure if there was anyone left."** The man two seats away from her replied. He used quite a sarcastic tone at her that she was clearly displeased.

"**By the way, that infamous guild got their hands on another piece of treasure." **This time, a fairly old man stated. Despite his years, he rather displayed a good set of muscles, probably from rigorous training. **"You mean Seirin?"** A different man affirmed, he looked like someone from the military.

The old one nodded. **"Yeah, they sent their member list yesterday and guess what? It seems that a boy from that Kuro family is still alive."** He paused letting the others to absorb his information slowly. **"And they requested our audience today, did they not?" **A frivolous man shared. **"Yes, they said about sending their new member for a limiter. I told them to send the Kuro descendant with their unusual catch. All that's left is to acquire the boy."** Unexpectedly, someone snickered somewhere in the room. **"Who's there?"** With a definite commanding voice, the military-like man stood from his seat and stared from where the he heard the voice.

"**That saves us the trouble looking for him then."** A tall blond with topaz orbs emerged from the shadow. **"Hello, Council. It's nice finally meeting you." **He gracefully bowed and greeted. **"You are…"** '_from the Ki family!' _The woman didn't think her voice will trail off, she was clearly surprised.

"**Oi, Kise! Don't move on your own."** Another voice resounded in the room referring to the blonde. A dark-skinned boy revealed himself while scratching the back of his head in annoyance. **"Che, everything's messed up." **The Council noted those blue hair and orbs; the Ao family.

The said blonde pouted. **"But Aominecchi, they were going to take our target. What if they got to brainwash him?" **Then another set of footsteps echoed in the room. **"This is a Kuro were talking about. They specialized in black arts, Kise."** A man of deep emerald eyes and green hair joined the group, someone surely from the Midori family. He was wearing glasses and held a small pot in his right hand.

Still, the Council was left in shock. The people they were searching far and wide have started gathering in the room in an instant. They had no choice but to make the first move!

With the same thoughts, the well-built old man tried to deliver a back blow towards Aomine. The latter dodged it with ease. **"Surprise attack? That's pretty low even for you."** The tanned boy muttered under his breath. **"But doesn't mean you weren't low from the start." **Hethen sent his own punches, and a rally of dodging and hitting started. The old man was physically good if Aomine should admit.

Kise seemed amused by the scene. **"You could easily defeat him by using your magic, Aominecchi!" **He taunted then glanced over a chanting Council member in the corner. **"Or are you giving mercy?"** He inquired in a darker tone, and the blonde then covered the distance between him and his prey in a snap. The Council member forgot the next lines to his mantra.

"**You're acting like children."** Midorima exclaimed in all annoyance. He sighed and not long after, his glasses glint with something akin to malice before he left the pot on the floor, green light surrounding it. Then moving vines started sprouting from the pot and attacked the nearest Council member. But then a sword came running after him. Well almost.

Almost since the sword suddenly fell lifeless to the ground as the manipulator lost consciousness after getting his head nearly crushed in the floor. **"Oh, Murasakibara? You didn't have to do that." **Midorima acknowledged a purple-haired individual who was responsible for the man down on the floor. And clearly, the green-haired male meant what he said; his left hand was holding some sort of seed ready to counter whatever that was coming after him until Murasakibara decided to intervene. The remaining Council members stared at the newcomer with wide-eyes; the guy was a part of Murasaki family.

The door to the room burst open and another individual appeared before the council. **"Leaving me out of the fun?" **This one had a very malicious, almost psychotic voice.** "I told you to wait outside, Haizaki." **Midorima pushed his spectacles up, obviously trying to fight an incoming headache. **"Asking me to settle with small fries? That can't do right?"** Without any warning, all pointed and sharp iron levitated from the floor and went flying towards different directions. Screams of pain and terror filled the room; some were slashed, some got a part of them mutilated and some didn't even get to react. It was a gruesome scene where blood splattered and pooled everywhere; only Midorima's plant protected the rest of them from getting blood in their clothes. The aftermath of it ended with hysterical laughter from Haizaki.

"**You're sick," **Kise whispered to himself. It didn't help that Haizaki seems to have hell ears and approached him. **"No Kise, you're just too soft."** And the blonde noted how nauseating Haizaki's voice was.

* * *

It was already dark when Kagami and Kuroko arrived at their destination. The eerie silence of the lobby unsettled Kuroko much more than he thought it could.

"**This place seems abandoned. Are you sure this is where that Council is?"** Kagami asked confused with the arrangement. **"I'm sure but…" **The pale boy looked around for any indication of recent human activities. They were startled when shouts and pleas were heard somewhere. **"What the hell?"** Kagami made a few swears before running towards the direction of the voices and Kuroko followed behind.

The things the light blue-haired boy passed unearthed a few memories of the burning phantom mansion. It twisted his insides painfully. He tried to shrug the thoughts as he concentrate on what he was supposed to do.

"**Kagami-kun, please keep yourself hidden under your cloak."** The tall man didn't understand what the boy meant but decided to comply anyway. And soon, there was the smell of blood in the air. Then there were injured people. The redhead kneeled beside one and tried to ask what happened. **"Kuroko, I think they need immediate help."** His companion nodded. **"Get some help then. I'll see if there are more victims further ahead."** Kuroko stated with finality as he parted with Kagami. He no longer got the redhead's warning as he turned around the corner.

As Kuroko came to the end of the hallway, the scent of death became stronger. It didn't help ease his nerves when he realized that there were people. The smaller one instinctively used Vanish, a phantom magic art in which all traces of life is hidden making it seem like the user is nothing, not even air. It is a simple magic that uses little force and takes advantage of his lack of presence. He had to speak if he wants to dispel the magic. He hid behind the doors as he tried to listen intently at the people inside the room.

"**You're sick,"** Kuroko barely heard someone say. **"No Kise, you're just too soft."**

…_Kise?_ Eventually, the pale boy realized it. Kise, a member of the Ki family. Now Kuroko had the urge to check it out. He cautiously entered the room, and the sight of hell was once again showed itself. But that isn't what surprised him, it was the people. Yellow, blue, green, and purple. The descendants of the prominent families that he had been looking for were all there. There was also one in the middle who he wasn't sure who. But nevertheless, it was nearing midnight and this chance wouldn't come to him for a second time.

"**Soft? It's not about being so—"** The blonde was in the middle of his retaliation when the giant raised his hand and cut him off. He pointed at something, and the rest followed his gaze. There was… nothing. Kuroko felt himself stiffen as he noticed that the purple-haired man was pointing at his direction.

"**Murasakibara, I suggest you explain what you're trying to… point in here."** Midorima was exasperated with everything. He made sure to emphasize on his idea.

"**I feel **_**his **_**magic there."** He briefly said in monotonous voice. **"Who?"** Aomine also felt irritated.

Haizaki just laughed. **"You're saying someone is eavesdropping on us?" **It meant more prey for him.

Murasakibara shook his head. **"I said, I feel **_**his **_**force there." **No one knew what he meant, neither did Kuroko. What the pale boy didn't realize that as midnight came near, the red stone in his chest faintly glowed.

The dark-skinned boy wanted to shout in frustration. Just why did Murasakibara have to go the roundabout way to it and not just say the name? Then it hit him. **"You mean Akashi's?" **There was more questioning tone to that than confidence.

At the mention of a familiar name, Kuroko forgot that he couldn't let his voice out. **"You know Akashi?"** As soon as he did, his magic broke and his presence was finally revealed to the other occupants of the room.

To be fair, when a pale boy suddenly appeared right before their eyes, they were honestly surprised, shocked and startled. How was it possible for someone to creep up that close to them and not feel a thing?

They all observed him with caution, well except for Haizaki who looked at the boy with glee. Light-blue hair and eyes, Aomine wondered if the boy was also from the Ao family. Pale skin and cute little face, Kise would be all over him if it wasn't confusing on which side the boy was. Stealth abilities and lack of presence was common to the Kuro family, but Midorima wasn't sure. Then a faint red glow and Murasakibara knew what it was. **"Aka-chin's magic."**

_Tetsuya…?_

As the clock strike midnight, the faint glow became a full blown blinding light. Kuroko found himself being consumed. The purple-haired giant ran towards the light, while the others were left confused on what was happening. But Murasakibara was too late and the light disappeared together with the boy.

* * *

He breathes in, and then lets it out. Kuroko could feel warmth completely surrounding him for a second then slowly it leaves his body. Then coldness assaulted his whole body until he felt a pair of hands that warmed his cheeks. He opened his blank powder blue eyes and met crying mismatched ones.

"**Akashi-kun…"** He got to trail off but he was sure of it. Akashi was hardly any different; he looked the same, as if they only parted yesterday. Those eyes that he loved, finally, he could see them again.

The redhead trembled at the sound of the pale boy's voice. Kuroko had grown and his voice was a little deeper than before. It has really been quite a few years.

"**Tetsuya,"** he called out. Kuroko replied by putting his hands on top of his own. **"I waited." **Indeed, in a place where time can never be measured, waiting feels like an eternity. But he did, patiently, all for _his_ Tetsuya.

"**I hate to intrude between a heart-warming reunion,"** A female voice spoke; Kuroko then realized that they were not the only people here. A pink-haired girl came up from behind and smiled. Kuroko somehow felt deep inside him that this girl was connected to the Momo family. **"But wouldn't it be better if we waited for everyone to come back?" **The pale boy noticed how Akashi tensed and glared at the woman. **"And who are you to order me around, Satsuki?"** The redhead snarled at her, visibly seething.

"**Come on, Akashi. I didn't order anything, I **_**suggested**_**." **Still she smiled. Kuroko was now confused. Everything seems blurry. First someone else knows about Akashi, then now, somebody got in this dimension as well. Just… what is happening?

* * *

End Rant: Kyaa~! Finally they met! And finally the whole GoM and Momoi (with Haizaki, but I'm doing something about that)~! How did you find this chapter? It's getting more and more twisted right? Who's behind this set-up? Next chapter will include more of the story behind the gathering of GoM.

And yeah, I see that people found my idea of half/halves meaningful. Truth is, I just realized that there were inconsistencies with my plot when I was writing that chapter. I mean, I categorize them through colours, then I realized, Akashi and Kagami are both red! Not to mention Kuroko was light blue… I even thought of making it "(A)Kagami" xD.

Then this idea of half just popped in my head and there~ At least, Kagami's name got a similar syllable from the word Aka. Then it kind of bothered me as well, since Kagami is three syllables, and if you're following my thoughts just right, then the 'mi' in Kagami would stand for Midori… I can't choose between laughing and feeling nauseous about that. xD Also, did anyone think that this story will focus in that single week? Originally, that's the plan. But my mind tends to rewrite my plot when it's convenient. So this is what happened. Haha xD

**Question:** Would you like a yandere!Akashi or should I just stick with my own interpretation of Akashi?

End Notes:

*_Daidai – _Orange. People might argue with me that it should be "_orenji_" but since daidai is the traditional way of calling it, I used that instead.


	5. Mine

Author's Rant: Since I love you all and I'm actually thrilled to release this update. Here we go~! Anyway I still have TERM PAPERS and MY THESIS. I'll be away for long, I just really can't sit still right now. This is a long chapter for everyone's convenience~!

I asked the question last time because, well, if you were confined in a space where you're the only one there, sometimes, it's more normal to go insane than sane right? So I was thinking that maybe only Kuroko was Akashi's lifeline to sanity. But need not to worry, my interpretation of Akashi was a bit yandere already. Thank you for the answers~!

Pairings heavy on AkaKuro and MuraAka, on the side are slight AoKuro, MidoKuro, KiseKuro and maybe even KagaKuro. Also, GoM x Akashi, because for Akashi is also an uke material if Kuroko's out of the picture. _If_, but he isn't. xD

Special Thanks: To those who have been following this story right from the start. Hope you'll continue to do so and please do forgive my erratic update schedules. I hope I could meet your expectations till the end for this story~! THANK YOU!

_isthisparadise, Dreiks, anydayanywhere, hitomi65, Rell, CharleD, denOden, xTsuBomb, 14th Musician, Henzie-sama, ibookworm281, Five Seconds, Yoshikuni Itoe, Guest, UptoDate, AnimeXMangaAddict, easily1994adicted, .9277, nickle28, bloodyhell95, YugureHikari, TheReihani, BasketFreak21, RKdreamer, Arfa_

Btw,_**14th Musician**_, though requests were not opened here but in my other fic, I considered making a MuraAka fic (I think you asked for it in your review in chapter 3). If you read this, surely I had posted one already, though it's just drabbles (Title is: Of Amethyst and Ruby). Hope you read it and well… X3

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments might, correction, _will_ occur. And I have an uncreative and twisted naming sense, so forgive me. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: I don't know why I still bother with this one. KnB is Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei's. The End.

* * *

**Mine**

The eerie silence of the room after the pink-haired girl's words was unsettling, and quite disheartening. The way she observed every action that the pale boy did, down to his breathing, was unnerving. Though his face remained that of unfazed, the redhead beside him easily felt his worries and tension.

"**It's alright Tetsuya, I'm here."** Akashi patted Kuroko's head, finding it a bit odd since the boy grew a few centimeters. But nevertheless, the soft, warm feeling was absolutely the same.

"**Akashi-kun,"** He didn't think his voice could actually relay the name with more feelings that he normally would. **"How did… Is she…"** The light blue-haired boy had too many question in mind, his words were hardly coherent.

"**You see, they're—"**

"**Welcome back, everyone!"** The redhead was cut off mid-sentence as Momoi's happy voice came unrestricted. Kuroko watched in confusion as five recently-familiar faces got into the room. They didn't come as ceremoniously like he did (which is to be enveloped by a light), they simply appeared from the shadows of the room.

It was Aomine who greeted the cheerful girl back in a rather languid voice. **"We're back Satsuki, Akashi—"**He stopped in his words to see the boy from before was _now_ a boy in Akashi's lap. Big difference, he tells you.

Kise, just like everyone else, notice the light blue-haired boy but only he decided to stupidly comment on a very obvious fact.** "Oh, isn't that the kid we saw moments ago?"**

Murasakibara saw how the redhead tightened his hold on the boy, and how close they are right now. **"Aka-chin's protective of him."** It wasn't exactly a scene he wanted to see.

Haizaki is quite thrilled that his prey hasn't exactly run away from them though he's a bit unhappy that Akashi glared at him when he just glanced at the boy… with a bit of malice maybe. **"Then he's the Kuro guy we're looking for."** He felt like snickering but kept it as wary mismatched eyes pierced into him like daggers.

"**Oi, oi. I don't see anything black or dark in this boy."** Aomine might hate lengthy talks but he sure do like giving his opinions.

"**The Kuro family was rather open to halves after all."** Midorima, who stayed silent the whole while, just added his two cents.

"**So he's a half?"** The blonde got excited. As halves were strictly banned in the Ki family, he hasn't met one at all. This would become a new experience for him. For one, he heard some rumours that halves can turn into dra—

"**Probably."** It was making Haizaki displeased that Kise was overly happy and decided to interrupt any stupid thoughts that might spring from it. He didn't like the guy… heck, he didn't really got along with any of them, and vice versa.

"**How…?"** He didn't know where it went but Kuroko was sure his voice went away as soon as all eyes were on him.

The tanned boy scratched his head in irritation. **"Tch, he's as irritating as Murasakibara." **The mentioned individual simply looked but didn't say anything. **"Murasakibaracchi?"** Kise asked for confirmation and the dark-skinned boy just nodded and spoke again. **"He's talking in incomplete sentences and thinks everyone understands." **The giant didn't dare comment on that, he kind-of agreed to it himself. The bespectacled boy on the other hand fixed his glasses and commented. **"I get what you mean."**

Amidst their talk, which pretty much revolved to themselves, the pale boy was stumped with all the new questions forming in his head. Instead of asking, he tried to find solace on the only person he could trust at the moment. **"Akashi-kun,"** It was merely a whisper, or even something even lower but the proximity allowed the redhead to hear him fully.

"**Shh…"** The quiet gesture made Kuroko feel tingly. It's been quite long since he saw Akashi do that last. **"It's alright Tetsuya. They won't do anything to you."**

Momoi, who was not exactly part of the boys' conversation, noticed Akashi and Kuroko. **"We're still not sure of that Akashi." **She stated then all conversations ended, and all eyes back on the pair. **"Are you even sure that's the same boy you're looking for?"**

"**You actually doubt me?"** His voice was calm but everyone who knew the redhead understands that he was livid.

Momoi shook her head. **"Not really. But being confined here may fog your memory." **Now the girl was suggesting that Akashi has a poor memory; she really doesn't know the danger she's entering. **"Besides, we're not even sure if he's really a Kuro."**

"**Then why don't you ask him to perform a black magic art?"** And really, it was just a suggestion from Kise. A very poorly thought suggestion, but he thought it was the best idea after all.

Midorima sighed, and nearly sent a blow at the back of the blonde's head. **"With all of us here? Are you suicidal?"**

The cheery blonde almost sweat-drop at that but regains his composure. **"Come on, I know you're all curious as to what black arts is."**

"**I don't think that's possible. He doesn't have much force in him." **She might be useless at fighting, but Momoi had best skills in analysis.

Haizaki chuckled, the conversation was getting nowhere. **"Probably a skill to ward off attention."**

"**Can be. But I'm not sure." **Momoi didn't feel like agreeing with him though.

Aomine didn't like the going the roundabout way of doing things so he went straight to the boy. **"What's your name?"**

"**Kuroko Tetsuya."** Kuroko found it weird that it wasn't him who answered but Akashi.

The dark-skinned boy sighed in exasperation. **"I'm not asking you Akashi. He's not mute." **Well, at least he remembered the boy speaking once or twice. When he saw the pale boy inch closer to the redhead, he tried to grab Kuroko's arm.

"**What do you think are you doing?"** Only to have it glared by Akashi. He stopped on instinct.

It was really getting irritating for Aomine. **"Getting him away from you. You're seriously letting your defences down around that boy."**

The redhead simply scoffed at him. **"Because there's no point in putting it up."**

"**Just listen for once, Akashi. We're trying to protect you here."** Momoi tried to intervene.

"**From Tetsuya?"** For Akashi, that was the most ridiculous idea. **"He won't harm me, he would never dare. Ne, Tetsuya?"** He endearingly tucked a lock of hair behind the boy's ear. Kuroko just nodded and whispered. **"Akashi-kun…"**

It no longer mattered that this was Akashi they're facing, the tanned individual had to go against him just to part that boy from the redhead, then so be it. **"But he's far from harmless. So—"**

"**If you lay a single finger on him, I'll cut all your limbs off." **No, it wasn't an empty threat.

"**Even if you scare me…"** And truthfully, he was getting a bit scared. Still he held his hands out, ready to take the boy.

"**I said hands-off!"** Akashi shouted, and the redhead never raises his voice even in the direst of all situations. They all seem to cower under his gaze, and resorted in glaring at Kuroko instead. But the light blue-haired boy understands why the others were so determined. It's not like they meant harm, and both Kuroko and Akashi knew that, but guess the fear of being separated again was eating up on them.

"**Akashi-kun, I'm alright." **He decided to speak with more resolve. He saw how those mismatched orbs turn from angry to conceding and then waver at the sight of Kuroko standing up. **"I won't be taken away from you Akashi-kun. I won't let them." **He said knowingly, not that Akashi would ever admit anything.

Aomine let out a mock-yawn. **"Are you done? Now can you just back away from Akashi for about… three meters?"**

"**I understand. But I would want some answers." **Still Kuroko stood firmly in his place.

"**So do we," **was Midorima's reply. Since both sides don't intend to budge earlier than the other, there was tense atmosphere filling up. Akashi glared at Aomine, knowing full well that he had enough effect on the man. The dark-skinned sighed before resigning. **"Fine, you can ask first, but get the heck away from him."**

The pale boy nodded and threaded a few steps away from the redhead. Don't mistake his actions, Kuroko doesn't trust them himself. After witnessing that bloody scene back in the Council's, it was hard to give any sort of respect to them. **"How… How did you all get in here?"**

Haizaki chuckled at him. **"Huh? It's like asking us how you got in here."**

If any of them was observant enough, they would have notice the split-second furrowing of brow that Kuroko did. **"Then let me rephrase that. How did you get to know Akashi-kun?"**

"**Let me answer that." **And it was the dark-skinned boy who volunteered.

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

* * *

He had to run. That was all a seven year old Aomine knew at that moment. For one, he wasn't a coward. But this was no longer a matter of courage and pride since it all comes to one thing: he has just one life. And as much as he wanted to stay put and fight back, these people were merciless, ruthless, dried of every warm blood in their veins and were out to kill every single one of them.

Witnessing how his father fended off their attackers but to no avail, how his mother desperately ran dragging him away from danger but still getting caught… how they died protecting him, sending him off with a forced smile, asking him to at least run off with the heiress of the Momo family.

He held back his tears, but they still overflowed. Losing his parents, he really hasn't thought of it. At least, not like this. A distinct shouting voice, a pleading girl finally reached his conscious mind.

"**Satsuki!" **He called out as he burst into the room. There's a crying girl at the floor, same age as him, her parents and servants' bodies lying around her, blood pooling all over the place. Child might he be, but Aomine knew he had to at least find a way to protect the girl. He ran up to her side and pulled her off the floor.

"**Dai-chan!"** Momoi cried out as she launched her full weight on the tanned boy. **"They... they're all—"**

"**Shh. I'm getting you out of here."** He hushed her for a moment before both of them went to a sprint. Anywhere is fine, as long as they can get to safety.

Perhaps it was their small statures that they're able to evade perception till they're almost out of the town, but in the end, it was their fragile little bodies that led them to their end.

"**Dai-chan, watch out!"** Momoi frantically pulled the boy away before a dark shadow nearly hit the said boy. Though Aomine avoided death early on, the fact that they stumbled off their feet didn't mean they were getting away unscathed. Soon two other dark shadows loomed around them, and the only thing Aomine could do is hug the little girl protectively.

"**We found the Momo girl. I shall execute the unnecessary baggage." **One of the shadows spoke, bringing out a blade threateningly near at the dark-skinned boy.

A single shadow appeared from nowhere and stopped the blade.** "Wait."**

"**Why?"** But nevertheless, he stopped. Aomine found himself letting out a breath he didn't remember holding.

"**It seems that the Ao heir was of no use, the boy was a weakling. But this one…"** The way the shadow turned to him, and staring at him (he was sure it was staring even there was no face) made his spine shiver. Before the two knew, they've been knocked out of their consciousness.

When he regained his consciousness accompanied by a throbbing headache, he realized he was in an prison cell, possible underground with this dim lighting and humidity. On instinct, he panicked, trying to look for Momoi. His tension easily subsided as he saw her sleeping on a bed beside his.

He tried to use a bit of his magic to at least make the place a little brighter but then a stinging pain shot from his ankle. He noticed an anklet he hadn't worn himself, so it was possible it was placed on him to prevent him from using any of his force. He also noticed that his childhood friend had a ring he was sure that wasn't there before they got knocked out. The tanned boy tried to remove it but to no avail.

But he wondered what's with the number of beds, as if this cell was supposed to hold about eight people. He was in his thoughts when he realized another figure in the cell aside from him and Momoi, a blonde boy curled up to his knees sitting in the corner.

"**Hey you!"** Aomine tried calling out to the boy, when then noticed the blonde turning his head elsewhere, not exactly to his direction. **"Don't ignore me!"** He said with anger and approached the boy. He easily regretted it though, the blonde boy didn't ignore him but more precisely, he couldn't see. The boy had a blindfold, and if he guessed correctly, that wasn't simply a blindfold but a seal.

"**I'm sorry."** The blonde find his voice cowering as he apologized and curling even further to the corner. When Aomine reached out to him, he almost shrieked but the dark-skinned boy shooed him to be quiet.

"**Didn't have to say sorry, it's my fault."** He didn't think he could but Aomine just apologized whole-heartedly. Good thing it was dark and no one was there to see his blush. **"I'm Aomine Daiki. You?"**

The blonde boy fumbled in the dark and felt warmth touch his knee. He placed his own hands over the warm hand. **"Ao? Are you from the Ao family?"** Aomine wasn't sure but the blonde's voice became much livelier, though there are hints of fear in that voice. **"Yeah."**

"**Do you really have blue hair and eyes as they said?"** The way the blonde was perking up on the subject is starting to grate on his nerves. **"Yeah. Have you never met any Ao before?"**

The boy nodded. **"The main family doesn't allow it. I hope I could see you one day." **Aomine got it. This boy was probably another heir to a family. 'One day,' it seemed so distant. **"Ah, right! I'm Kise Ryouta." **Kise smiled at him, and finally he saw the Kise was bruised in the cheek. Nah, if it was just a little brighter, he would have noticed that earlier. Then they were startle by a scream.

Aomine recognized it to be Momoi and ran to her side. Momoi seems to be awake. **"Calm down Satsuki. I'm here."** At the sound of a familiar voice, the girl regained her composure. **"Dai-chan?"** She asked rather than stated, tear streaks still evident in her face, then got surprised to hear another child's voice.

"**Aominecchi? What's happening?"** Kise's voice was almost panicky; there was difficulty to just stand and needing all the support the wall has to offer. The dark-skinned boy would have blown up at the nickname but refrained from it. **"Who else is there?" **He added before making a wrong step forward and falling… almost. Aomine sprint towards him and even Momoi hastily got out of bed, and both had caught him just in time. **"Sorry and thank you." **Kise stated with a sheepish smile.

"**Who's he?"** The pink-haired girl inquired her friend as she helped the blonde boy out. **"Ah, a girl!" **Kise happily exclaimed as he was helped and once he got his balance back, he presented his hand forward, though Momoi was on his left. **"I'm Kise Ryouta."**

There was look of pain in her eyes before she switched her gaze towards Aomine. **"He's in the same situation as us."** That was the simplest way the tanned boy could explain it. **"Momoi Satsuki."** She gave her name back, leading the blonde's hand towards her own. **"Though we could have met in a more different situation, it's still nice to meet you Ki-chan."** Kise made a small smile and nodded. **"You too, Momoicchi!"** Aomine wanted to face-palm himself as he realized that he's surrounded by two nicknaming-fond people.

Under such dire situation, the three found solace in each other, finding it easier to smile with the bickering between Aomine and Kise. Though their times alone are interrupted at times when food is delivered, it hardly mattered. It wasn't until the end of the week when their cell was opened for a bit, and another kid was placed in one of the beds.

Momoi found herself scared of the new occupant though. The boy was wearing a strait jacket, all limbs rendered useless and was wearing a gag. But it wasn't that appearance that scared her; it was the boy's eyes, full of psychotic excitement. The boy was dangerous.

They tried their best to ignore the newcomer, just constantly trying to talk to him but not really trying. They tried to work out the facts, and deeming it safe to assume that the people who imprisoned them aren't set on killing them but rather keeping them alive. Also, the assault at the Ao and Momo family happened simultaneously with the Ki family.

But even with that information, there wasn't much of an advantage. They don't really have a chance at escaping.

After three months, their cell was opened again. It was another boy, but he was literally thrown to the ground, and disgruntled voice of pain made them all react.

"**You're hurting him!" **Momoi protested as she went to the side of the green-haired boy. **"Shut it girl. He made it hard for us, there's no way were going easy on him." **One of the shadow guards said before leaving and locking them up again.

"**Is he okay, Momoicchi?" **Kise worry was evident in his face. He stayed seated in one of the beds, knowing that moving too much will just add to the damage, his own damage most certainly.

The only girl tried to help the new boy out, only to get pushed away. Well, not exactly forcefully, just a light one. **"I'm fine."** The green-haired boy wore glasses, and both of his hands were cuffed. The cuff itself seems like a seal, and he was grazed and bruised all over.

"**No you're not."** The new boy wanted to retort, but there was finality in the pink-haired girl's voice. She ushered her into the bed where Kise was also sitting and slowly checked all his injuries.

The blonde felt the bed beside him dipped and tried to touch whoever it was. Unfortunately, he traced a new wound in the boy's arm making him hiss. **"Watch it…"** The bespectacled boy found his supposed shout faltering to a whisper as he noticed the blonde beside him was blindfolded. Kise muttered a sorry, and it guilt him… just a bit. **"It's nothing, I was just startled."**

Soon after Momoi finished checking up on the boy, making sure that he doesn't have serious injuries (she wanted to patch him up, but that wasn't a choice right now), she sat on the opposite bed of the two; beside her was a drowsing Aomine.

"**I'm Momoi Satsuki; this sleeping boy is Aomine Daiki."** She started with her introduction. **"Oh me, I'm Kise Ryouta." **Kise added happily with a smile. The new boy made a sigh before speaking. **"Midorima Shintaro."**

There was few second of silence before Momoi muttered to herself, no one to hear her. **"Midori… that makes four families."**

"**How long have you all been here?"** Midorima asked, fixing up his glasses. The two other ones gave him a confused look, then Momoi shook Aomine and woke him up.

"**What?"** The dark-skinned boy inquired with a yawn. **"How long have we've been here, Dai-chan?"** Then an irritated scowl formed in the boy's face. **"What am I, a calendar? But I think…" **Aomine tried to estimate the days depending on the number of times food was given to them. **"About three months."**

"**So right from the start."** Midorima concluded, as if trying to think of things. Aomine stared at the new face, and searched Satsuki for answers. She whispered his name and Aomine nodded.

"**Midorima, was it? What do you mean from the start?"** Aomine grumbled, acting like a leader again as if he wasn't sleeping moments ago.

The green-haired boy was compelled to explain. **"You might not know, but all prominent families were attacked three months ago. And the fact that you've all been here for three months means you got caught right from the start."**

"**All families?" **Momoi inquired. So her hunch was right that when the Ao, Momo and Ki family were attacked, it was possible that it wasn't only them.

As idiotic as Kise might usually be, he also realizes stuffs. **"Midorimacchi, are you perhaps the heir to the Midori family?"**

He felt like reacting to the new nickname, but stopped himself. **"I'm not the immediate heir but my brother was. But he's…" **The pain-filled expression the boy showed was enough to finish the sentence for the rest.

And things clicked in Momoi's mind as if on cue. **"They're killing everyone in the family, but gathering each family's heir…"** She subconsciously stated as she assembled her thoughts, which took Midorima out of his trance.

"**What? You're all heirs to your families?"** Kise and Momoi nodded, but Aomine shook his head. **"I'm not but it seems I'm chosen as a replacement."** Aomine seems irritated at either being a replacement or getting in this situation but everyone knew it was the latter, since all of them didn't want to be here. **"And we're not sure about him."** The tanned boy added as he pointed towards the last bed, finally letting Midorima know of the other boy.

"**I think it's safe to assume that we'll all be safe till they gather all the heirs."** Momoi stated, the rest agreed. **"Midorin," **Now a vein almost popped in Midorima's head for another different nickname. **"What other families were assaulted together with ours?"**

"**That boy looks like he's from the Hai family."** He paused as he thought hard about it. **"It means there's only Murasaki and Kuro family left."** He answered. Just two more left.

It became fairly quiet for long. It wasn't until a year and a half later that their cell was opened again. But rather than being forcefully brought inside the cell, the next one was quietly escorted.

"**Well, you're huge."** Aomine casually remarked as the tall, purple-haired boy entered the cell. He scanned and saw that a choker was on the boy's neck, you don't know, someone might have forgotten to put a seal but that was wishful thinking.

The newcomer surveyed the area, and then spoke. **"The Kuro family descendant?"**

To Midorima, the new boy was clearly a Murasaki. **"Not here. But I commend you for evading them for more than a year. Why did you get caught now?"**

The purple-haired giant looked all over before sitting in one of the nearest beds. **"On purpose."**

"**On purpose?"** Momoi was baffled. Why in the world…?

"**I thought after waiting so long, you'll all be gathered here. Now I'm missing one, what do I do?"** The new boy was talking to no one but himself. Everyone wondered if they were stuck with an insane person. Suddenly, he stood up and pushed the beds to the side. While everyone was watching him in confusion (Kise listening to sounds he wasn't sure what), he stopped abruptly then stared at Aomine.

"**What?"** It was unnerving that the other was not giving much of an expression in the tanned boy's opinion. **"Can any of you help move all the beds to the side?" **He even bowed to them, and then continued. **"I'll get you all out of here."**

It wasn't because they trusted the tall boy's words; it was more because they were desperate to leave the place that they complied. Soon, there was a big space in the middle and the purple-haired boy spoke again. **"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi." **He introduced himself. Then he started with the far left and enumerated. **"Ki, Momo, Ao, Midori…"** Then he let his gaze fall on the restrained boy. **"… and Hai, right?" **He approached the immobile one and let his hands wander at the boy as if searching

"**Hey, what are you doing to him?"** Momoi felt the need to ask. She was scared for Murasakibara since the unknown boy was glaring sharply at him. But somehow, they were surprised that the giant took a needle somewhere on the boy.

"**I'm not sure how he got a needle, and how you knew he had it, but that won't work on the lock. It's magic-sealed."** Midorima needlessly reported. Murasakibara affirmed by a nod before piercing the needle to his index finger. _Ouch_, really.

Then he wrote a big circle with his blood on the space they have made, and started scribbling on the inside. Midorima, being a studious person he was, easily recognize it as a magic expansion circle. On the other hand, it wouldn't take a genius to know he was going to cast magic so even Aomine knew how absurd the situation was.

"**If you don't know, your force is sealed."** The dark-skinned boy commented, scratching the back of his head. They were getting their hopes up, but this was just another idiot.

Murasakibara didn't stop till he finished the whole circle before staring at Aomine. **"You mean this?"** He pointed to his choker and immediately after pointing to it, it shattered. The rest were left at awe, even the restricted boy. Kise on the other hand, didn't know what was happening with all the silence. **"Hey, can anyone tell me—"** _what's happening? _The blonde didn't get to finish his sentence when he felt someone drag him from his position. Murasakibara placed them all inside the circle, and then chanted.

Before they all realized what was happening, they were now in a very dark and cold room. But it was odd that they can all see each other very clearly.

"**Atsushi?"** That was a more grown-up voice. **"Aka-chin!" **They heard Murasakibara reply and ran towards another figure in the room. If Momoi heard right, she was sure there was a gentler edge in the giant's voice when he called out to that other person.

"**Sorry, the Kuro boy is not there."** Murasakibara apologized to the teenage redhead and received a pat in the head. **"It's alright. It means Tetsuya's safe."** Akashi looked over the boy's shoulder. **"You have brought a few this time."** And greeted them with nothing more than an arrogant smirk.

"**Murasakibara, who's he?"** Aomine asked, clearly irritated by the redhead's smirk and the fact that he had to carry the other boy who's incapable of any movements. The children slowly and cautiously approached the two. Akashi's gaze lands on the blindfold on the blonde kid's face and the cuffs in the bespectacled boy's hands. When he raised his hand, the kids cowered.

"**Release."**

As soon as Akashi said that word, all their seals turned to dust. Momoi checked her finger and smiled with the loss of the ring. Aomine ran around, liking the loss of unneeded weight in one of his ankles. Midorima searched his wrist for possible damage, but there was none. Kise needed to adjust his eyes, and slowly the figures of people entered his sight, he almost shouted in joy that he could see again. The last boy found that he could move again without his gag and the jacket and was about to mutter something when a flash of red grabbed his neck.

"**Kid, is this what you'll pay in gratitude to me for releasing you?"** Akashi covered the distance between him and the Hai without anyone noticing. Aomine who was happy just few seconds ago guarded Momoi in instinct.

"**What did he do?"** Murasakibara asked out of curiosity he actually looked bored. **"Well Atsushi, he planned on killing us all now that he's free." **The redhead replied with a smile, Midorima could feel his spine shiver on how the redhead spoke of the situation way too lightly.

"**I'll forgive you this one time only."** He released the boy who coughed to breathe. **"I'm Akashi Seijuro. Now tell me your names, children."** Akashi announced and sat on the floor. **"Anyone who wants to go home now, just tell Atsushi. He could transport you." **Then he chuckled a bit. **"But according to him, it's not like you still have homes to go to anymore."**

* * *

_END of FLASHBACK_

* * *

"**Something like that."** Aomine grumbled most indecisively. **"Do you even get it? If that's all then we're going to start with ours—"**

"**You said you got here. How was that possible?" **The pale boy just cut him off. He just couldn't believe it. **"There was no dimensional interference that time. How is it possible that you all got to get here?"**

The tanned boy was peeved with the boy. He was not in-charge of the complicated matters. **"Dimensional interference? What bullshit is that?"**

"**I'm responsible for that."** But anyway, at least someone, namely Murasakibara, took the… ah, blame?

Kise had to ask, sounding really surprised. **"Eh? Murasakibaracchi?"**

"**Anyway, it's your fault. We were looking for you but you were too good at hiding."** Kuroko was speechless because the totality of the situation was falling down of him. The rest find themselves also loss for words… they didn't think the purple-haired giant can actually speak in complete sentences.

Anyway, it was Momoi who got her senses back much earlier. **"In short, we don't trust you." **Okay, that was summarizing things way too short, but she thought it could get her message across.

"**Especially if we're against black arts."** It was sarcastically put by Haizaki.

Midorima fixed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. **"It's possible that you had casted a charm spell on Akashi as well."**

Akashi had to retort to that statement. **"Tetsuya will never do that."**

"**And that spell might be causing you to say such stuff." **Haizaki exclaimed with a sardonic tone.

"**I would know when a magic is being cast even before it lands on me, wouldn't I, Shougo?"** The redhead smirked, reminding him of the events before.

Not that Midorima was defending Haizaki in any case, but there was some valid point in the psychotic guy's statement. **"But the way you're defenseless in front of that boy doesn't convince me."**

Akashi chuckled as if mocking all of them. **"He would never take advantage of me like that."**

"**Akashi, you just have known him for a week; it's been nine years already!"** The pink-haired girl protested.

Kise wasn't exactly that suspicious of the pale boy, but they all have their reasons. **"Also, you don't know what he did or who he met during that time."**

"**Time doesn't matter in this place or to me." **The redhead stated as a matter-of-factly.

His stubbornness was starting to grate on Momoi's nerves. **"Akashi!"**

"**I won't use black arts on Akashi-kun."** Kuroko suddenly interrupted between the bantering. **"We're not taking your words as the truth as of yet."** The only girl reminded the light blue-haired boy. **"No need."** He briefly added. **"Huh?"** Aomine groused in annoyance.

"**I can't use black arts."**

And silence surrounded them for another round.

"**A Kuro family descendant that doesn't use black arts?"** There was distaste in the bespectacled boy's tone. Haizaki on the other hand laughed at him. **"You're a funny guy, what a joke."**

"**I'm not joking. I have no sense of humour after all."** Even Kuroko's deadpan eyes conveyed his seriousness.

"**It's like admitting that you're not from Kuro family."** The blonde commented for everyone to hear and saw Momoi moved in between Kuroko and Akashi.

"**I knew it! This guy was an impostor." **She said, glaring darkly at the pale boy.

"**No, he's actually proving that he's the real Tetsuya." **Akashi corrected her though.

She sighed at his antics. **"Enough of this nonsense, Akashi. Let it go, He's not the one you're waiting for."**

"**What are you talking about Satsuki?"** Akashi mused. Kuroko noted the girl's name.

The dark-skinned boy tried to help his voluptuous friend out. **"He can't use black arts! He's not the Kuro that you're looking for."**

"**And Daiki, who said he could use black arts?"** He turned his mismatched eyes towards the tanned boy and asked, with a smile. A terrifying smile if Aomine might point. The pale boy thought of talking to him later. And for the umpteenth time, silence grew on them.

It was Akashi to break the ice. **"I said he was a Kuro. Did I ever say he uses black arts?"**

"**What do you mean Akashicchi?" **Kise inquired for all of them, they were all seriously confused.

"**Simple Ryouta. Because it's not what I taught him." **To Kuroko, this 'Ryouta' seems to be easier to talk to, it might be better to appeal to him.

"**You taught him?"** Midorima gave him an incredulous look. Akashi teaching someone was impossible. He won't even give most basics of knowledge.

"**I did, Shintaro."** On the other hand, the invisible boy felt that he wouldn't be able to get along with this highly-logical glasses boy. But he could always try.

Murasakibara, who hardly said anything and didn't exactly refuse the pale boy, spoke once again. **"He has Aka-chin's magic."** That itself was the only proof Murasakibara needed to make sure that the boy was the Kuro they're looking for. The only question now was if Kuroko was going to be on _their _side.

"**Off topic but nice point Atsushi, I know you could be smarter than the rest."** Akashi complimented the purple-haired giant and somehow it made Kuroko feel a pang of jealousy and on Murasakibara's part, a sense of accomplishment. Kuroko glanced at Murasakibara, and the tall boy gave him a look of triumph and possessiveness towards Akashi.

"**So are we clear that he's that Kuro guy? This is getting boring." **It was Haizaki's voice that cut his staring contest with the purple-haired individual named Atsushi.

"**For once, I'll agree with you Shougo."** Kuroko didn't like this 'Shougo.' There was something amiss in him; he didn't know how to put it. There was an oddly familiar feeling to him that Kuroko refuses to unearth from his memories.

"**Can I ask one last thing?"** Kuroko raised his head a bit to see who asked, it was Midorima. Akashi gave him a look to go on.

"**Are you that heir to Kuro family that was in the news nine years ago?"** Everyone visibly tensed except for the redhead and Kuroko himself. Kise gulped, Momoi took a small step back, Aomine held his breath, Midorima clenched his fist and Haizaki flinched. This was the monstrous heir of the Kuro they're talking about.

"**I'm not sure what news you're saying…"** Now that Kuroko had to think about it, he vaguely remembered listening to something similar. **"… but if you're asking whether I'm the successor, yes I am."** As soon as he finished his words, he felt someone push him and his back collided in the ground. He held back a cry of pain.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Haizaki pinning him down. **"So you're the one who killed my father?"**

Before he could say anything, he was thrown in the other side of the room and saw blades forming above head. Now he knows what was familiar with him. He had the same magic as the man who stabbed Kuroko when he was child. Haizaki also used grey arts. Panic starts to dull his senses. **"And no, this is not revenge. Who cares about that old man? But…" **Haizaki's smile twisted into something maniacal. **"…let's have some fun!"**

"**Stop him." **When Akashi saw the scene unfold in front of him, he immediately gave his order. Murasakibara nodded and the rest were compelled to follow. But since Haizaki had the upper hand, instead on making the blades fall to the pale boy, he intended to redirect the weapons to the others. He didn't care about them anyway.

It was only a split-moment when Kuroko somehow noticed the flick in Haizaki's eyes and knew he had planned something different entirely. When the blades were an inch away from him, it paused and flew to different ways and took the rest by surprise.

Kise started chanting in attempt to save himself but the speed of the blade coming at him would beat him at it. Midorima knew that he could use the seeds he's been saving for emergencies, but he only had two and his mind screamed that he had to protect four, five if you include himself. When Murasakibara saw how the blades changed direction, it was in instinct that he ran back to Akashi to protect him. Aomine was no different; he sprinted towards the defenseless Momoi in attempt to save her. Albeit the redhead was in danger, when he saw Kuroko in the corner of his eyes, he just smiled.

And then none of the blades landed on its targets but to the unsuspecting, inanimate walls.

"**What the hell?"** It was Haizaki who asked. It was impossible that all of his blades missed. Actually, it was not only him who found themselves disbelieving the situation.

"**Misdirection."** Everyone turned their heads to Akashi who spoke with all calmness. Misdirection is a phantom art magic that is useful to any homing-type of magic. It redirects all homing magic away from the caster. **"It's surprising you could use it on everyone now Tetsuya."** Now everyone looked at the mentioned who looked a bit drained. Did the pale boy just saved them?

"**It takes a lot more force though. And it's Misdirection Overload, Akashi-kun. Don't forget, you're the one who taught me."** Misdirection Overload would be similar to Misdirection, but instead of the caster being protected, it applies to those around him. This does leave the user vulnerable to homing-magic, but masters of this art can switch from Misdirection to Overload and vice versa in a snap.

"**Right, Overload. Thanks for **_**reminding**_** me Tetsuya."** The redhead approached the light blue-haired boy and caressed those pale cheeks. Kuroko was able to calm his breathing a bit before smiling. At least he was able to properly protect Akashi-kun this time. The toll of using too much force suddenly dwelled on his body and the pale boy fainted. Akashi held him on time.

"**What a weakling."** Haizaki commented as he saw the boy lost consciousness after using just a bit of force. Everyone had the same thoughts though it really didn't matter for them now. This boy, who they doubted with all they can, saved them from their most-likely-to-betray-everyone teammate who well... just betrayed them.

"**You'll pay for what you did to Kurokocchi."** Kise announced, Midorima wanted to comment on the blonde for recognizing the new boy so soon. But well, he himself would rather take a weak-but-sensible member than a strong-but-crazy one.

"**That's right. I won't forgive you for what you did to Tetsu-kun!" **Momoi shouted in defiance to Haizaki. She sounded like the love of her life just got assaulted. Aomine amusely wanted to jog her memory though. **"But Satsuki, you were just so against Tetsu a moment ago."** The bespectacled boy might need to retell Aomine that the dark-skinned boy wasn't so intimate with Kuroko before as well to call the pale boy 'Tetsu.' Midorima could only sigh, is he the only sane person in his group?

"**Kuro-chin."** Murasakibara might not like the boy, but he deserved his recognition for protecting Akashi. But that was it, he was absolutely not giving up the redhead.

Akashi seemed amused for a second but then his aura turned murderous. **"Now let me **_**remind**_** you Shougo about what happens for touching what's **_**mine**_**."**

* * *

End Rant: There! I noticed how everyone found Momoi a little 'ARGH, WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT THEM?' impression, but I guess this chapter finally explains her actions a bit. I didn't mean her to be hated; I just cut the last chapter too short to actually make her look nice. After all, I'm mastering the art of cliff-hanging~!

I'm doing something about Haizaki as you can guess by the next chapter so please do just wait a little. And I really wanted to add some drama on Haizaki's part then just shook all the ideas off. It's going to be work to do so.

And what do you think about the GoM suddenly turning sides after one little action from our beloved Kuroko? No one can resist our resident uke! xD

Anyway, I loved the title of this chapter so much. Don't you? X3

And to _Guest_, the most recent one anyway, I like the way you pay attention to the story summary xD. But I won't confirm your thoughts whether it was Murasakibara or if it'll really end like that, but I do hope you find it out for yourself. -wink-

Next chapter will finally be on how Kuroko and the GoM find the way to free Akashi and get to be closer to each other. **Who is Murasakibara in this story?** Well, you might never know if I don't start on my accompany fic (I'm doing it, and planning to release it as two-shot or three, it depends, but my estimation is ten chapters for Your Eyes, so probably just a two-shot). I'll make sure you'll hate Akashi a little for being insensitive. Why? So that he stays to be Kuroko's.


	6. On Which Side?

Author's Rant: The truth about this late update:

"I swear I uploaded the sixth chapter last Wednesday." I told my friend when she read out-loud one of the Guest's review in my laptop just now.

"Yeah, you did. But did you update the fic?" She asked me back.

"…"

"You didn't, did you? You _forgot_. What an airhead."

So yeah, sorry Guest (and everyone) for this blunder. T^T

Anyway, along the way, I have forgotten my original purpose in creating an account in here. I wanted to be a _beta-reader_. And I only wrote my stories to fill in the requirements needed to be a beta-reader. But along the way, I started favouring writing stories over beta-ing them. Now, I'm confused as to what I like more.

Anyway, I'm really sorry and there's probably no excuse for not updating this for so long. I guess I got scared by the positive reception this fic got and I was really afraid to fail people's expectations on it. After all, this is one serious fic (unlike most of my fics), and being too OOC will kill it.

BTW, my friend also told me this fic is T Rated, not M Rated so I reverted it back. Apparently, I just hinted, and since nothing even happened, it's still safe. Also, I wasn't exactly graphic with deaths, so it's still safe to be T. So yeah. :D

Warnings: FWA, BWS and OOC moments might, correction, _will_ occur. And I have an uncreative and twisted naming sense, so forgive me. _Read at your own risk, you have been warned._

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. And that fact won't change any sooner or later.

* * *

**On Which Side?**

There were faint noises in the background but Kuroko could not be bothered by it since his body decided that it was tired, and he will let it rest if it wanted to. Also, the soft and warm caress to his hair was making it even easier to fall deeper into sleep. Well, until the realization finally struck his mind that the 'they' were attacked just before he fainted. At this, his whole consciousness went awake and he would have shot up from his position if the gentle hand on his shoulder didn't stop him from doing so.

As his vision focuses once again, he found Akashi's face hovering above him as he is lying on the floor.

"**Akashi-kun?"** Not exactly a question but more of acknowledgement of the other's presence.

And Akashi smiled at him, continuing the mild caresses in the pale boy's head. **"Are you feeling better, Tetsuya?"**

"**Um, yes but…"** The fact that Akashi was too calm, and there were hardly any noise, or anything around the two of them was unsettling. He was cut mid-sentence as the redhead spoke up. **"There's nothing to worry about."**

"**But we were attacked…" **He argued, reasoned out. Who in their right mind wouldn't be worried?

There was a short, dangerous glint in those mismatched orbs, one that Kuroko couldn't fathom to believe that it belonged to Akashi's. **"Daiki's doing something about that."**

Something inside him was getting scared. There was something different from the Akashi he met before, to the redhead in front of his eyes right now. Subconsciously, his thoughts slipped out of his mouth. **"Please don't…"**

"**...kill him?"** Akashi finished the sentence for him. For one fact, the taller of the two seemed amused by the idea.

"**Yes,"** he answered, but he felt his voice nearly wavered.

"**I know you'll say that, Tetsuya."** Then finally, the gentle smile was back on the redhead's face that Kuroko wonders if what he saw a few seconds ago was a mere illusion. **"Akashi-kun…"**

"**You really don't have to worry. Daiki wouldn't do such a thing."** Akashi reassured.

"**But the Council…"** And the pale boy didn't really want to reminisce the scene he saw on the Council's room. It twisted in his stomach painfully, seemingly wanting to rediscover his past memories.

"**Oh, the Council. Right, Ryouta told me."** The way Akashi spoke meant he knew what happened, but his expression said that he couldn't care otherwise. **"That was all Shougo's doing. I only told them to make an impression. I never went ahead and tell them to kill anyone."**

"**Shougo, is that…?"** Kuroko inquired, but remembering at the back of his mind that it was that seemingly-crazy guy. **"Yes, the one that attacked us. Haizaki Shougo."**

"**Ne, Akashi-kun…"** He trailed off, wondering whether it was right to ask. He did anyway. **"Are you all against the Council?"**

Akashi stared at his eyes before asking back. **"Are you not?"**

Kuroko rose from his position to look at eye-level with the redhead and Akashi didn't stop him this time around. **"Is there any reason why I should?"**

"**There is, Tetsuya." **He replied instantaneously with an almost deadpan expression. But then it softened to something of pain and sadness. **"But I'm afraid that I can't tell you."**

"**Why is that?"** It was that pained expression that worried him most.

"**Because you'll change once I told you."**

* * *

This was what Akashi said before the redhead decided to send him back without any further explanation. Whatever happened to that Haizaki Shougo, he didn't know. Whether he'll see Akashi or the others, he also doesn't know.

It was in midst of his pondering when finally, a voice loud enough took his attention back to reality. **"Oi, Kuroko."**

"**Kagami-kun," **he called back to the taller boy. **"Please don't scare me like that."**

"**Huh,"** Kagami had the guts to show him a bored expression. **"A touch of your own medicine."** Only to fail at the impression at the end.

"**You mean a 'taste' of your own medicine."** Kuroko clarified.

Kagami got a bit flustered but decided to shrug it off.** "Whatever. You've been out of it for quite awhile now. What are you thinking?"**

Perhaps he should say it to Kagami? But then, Akashi's from the Aka family, and tall boy might not take that nicely. Instead, he should probably just ask Kagami about things. **"Oh, right. Since I have the chance, I want to ask about the Aka family."**

Kagami first gave him a pointed look. Seeing no change in the deadpan expression that Kuroko wears, the taller boy just sighed. **"You really don't hold back do you?"**

"**I'm in quite a pinch, thank you very much."** The light blue-haired boy replied.

"**Che." **Kagami shook off his sarcasm. But either way, he still answered. **"Well, they're all arrogant bastards who controlled most of the families back in my days."**

But Kuroko already knew that. **"Why?"**

"**Because they were the ones who formulated all of the arts for each family."** Kagami answered as a matter-of-fact.

"**That's the part that I don't get about."** The smaller of the two pointed out. **"Even if they formulated all of it, would it naturally make others obey to them?"**

A smirk then replaced the bored look at Kagami's face. **"You're pretty wise**." Seeing that Kuroko was not going to speak any sooner, he just continued. **"Well, some also found it questionable. There were rumours of a secret treaty among the head of the families back in the days when the Daidai family still existed."**

A treaty. That is not such a far-fetched idea. It sounds possible. **"Did anyone know anything about what this treaty is about?"**

Kagami shook his head, clearly irritated. **"No. But there were a few instances where some families would go against the orders and then the Aka family will threaten them with a few words."**

"**What?" **Threat is it? To Kuroko, this seems to be worth investigating.

""**Try and we'll reveal how the ultimate magic works to the public," they'll say."**

"**The ultimate magic…"** For some unknown reason, the 'ultimate magic' always gets to pop up some way or another.

"**Apparently, none of the family heads want it to be revealed. On the other hand, we common people are dying to know."** Kagami added, and Kuroko wanted to specify that even he wants to know what it was. He decided to keep in his head what is actually pretty obvious.

"**I see. Ne, Kagami-kun…"** He trailed off again, wondering whether he could ask another question.

"**What else is it?"** When Kagami said that, it was his cue that it is still fine to do so.

"**If there is one Aka family member that I want to help, would you help me?"** He asked, in all seriousness. Because if Kuroko really wants to fulfill his promise to Akashi, he would be needing Kagami's help along the way. And if he wanted Kagami's help, he would have to tell him about Akashi one day.

"…**depends. It's really up to the person I guess." **Kagami exclaimed, a bit hesitant. Though from the looks of it, at least, he's not lying.

"**Thank you very much."** Was all Kuroko could say.

The gratitude was a little unexpected on Kagami's part, after all, weren't they talking about a what-if situation? **"But don't expect me not to hate them."**

Kuroko nodded at him. **"I understand."**

There was something that Kagami was about to say when the guild's door unceremoniously burst open (me: remember, first time it was Kagami?) and all the guild members' attention gathered towards the person who did the flashy entrance.

On the other hand, the person by the door didn't need to do such thing since all attention would have been his without even trying.

"**Kurokocchi~!"** Their sudden visitor suddenly exclaimed and all eyes fell on their new member. The blonde bee-lined to the light blue-haired boy. On another account, Kuroko, who's unused to too much attention felt unsettled.

"…**Kise-kun?"** He said with his voice hardly above a whisper.

"**Ki?!"** While Kagami was as loud as an ambulance's siren.

Aida Riko, who was watching from the side-line finally interrupted the three. **"How would you explain this Kuroko-kun?" **She doesn't remember Kuroko telling her about knowing a Ki, or whoever the boy knows.

Seeing the glare he was getting from their guild head, Kuroko took Kise's hand and excused himself. **"Ah… sorry, got to go."**

"**Kuroko-kun!"** She wanted to stop them but when the two sprinted, she knew that she wouldn't be able to catch up.

* * *

Kuroko brought his visitor in one of the desolate parks in the area. He was breathing a little too hard for such a small distance but Kise was kind enough to wait till he get his normal breathing back. **"Kise-kun, what are you doing here?"** He asked as the blonde went to sit in one of the park's benches. Rather than doing the following the other's actions, Kuroko decided to stay standing.

"**Visiting you, of course!" **For the pale boy, Kise looked genuinely true and happy. **"But how did you get to know my name? I don't think we got to introduce ourselves…"**

"**Um, at the Council's room…"** Though he could have remembered the blonde's name in a more… appropriate way, at least he did remember.

"**Oh…"** Kise sounded awkward, probably because the topic isn't exactly nice. **"But let me do it properly anyway. I'm Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you!"** He offered his hand towards the light blue-haired boy.

Which was of course, gladly accepted by the short boy. **"Nice to meet you too, Kise-kun. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."**

"**Um, are you alright, going out like this so openly?"** Kuroko wondered after all, they have been hiding for so long, why did they choose to appear now?

"**Well, Akashicchi said it's fine by now. By the way, why did you join such a guild Kurokocchi?"** The blonde just threw the question so casually; the pale boy had a hard time grasping the meaning of it.

"**I mean Seirin. They're still new and just starting. Why did you join them?"**

The most obvious reason is because he was a Kuro. But for another, he would sometimes wander the streets a year ago, and despite the size of the guild, he saw them happy. Maybe it was envy, or maybe even a yearning to belong once everything settles down, that pushed him to finally choose the said guild.

Before he could actually give his answer, Kise made a proposition. **"Why don't you come with me to Kaijou instead? When I came to them, they agreed to hide my identity and all; they're nice too."**

"**I have to turn down the offer." **Kuroko, wearing that deadpan expression of his, immediately turned down his offer.

"**Eh? No one has ever turned me down before you know?" **Though he sounded like he was joking, and his voice was laced with sarcasm, there was more than just a little bit of truth in Kise's words. But still, the only thing he received from Kuroko was another shook of the head. **"Well, I guess I can't change your mind."**

The pale boy nodded to that. **"Yes. Are the rest also in Kaijou?"**

Kise shrugged him off. **"As if. We all went to different guilds."** He wasn't sure if he heard that one right, but he was sure there was a trace of sadness in that statement. **"I see."**

"**Um, Kurokocchi…"** Abruptly, Kise suddenly spoke then trailed off. **"On which side are you on?"**

Kuroko resorted on just staring at the blonde, which Kise took as a cue to continue. **"Ours or the Council's?"**

A second of hesitation before Kuroko answered. **"Do I have to choose?"**

If there's one thing he knows, it would be that Kise and the others are against the Council. He could make his assumptions, but it was nothing concrete. He, on the other hand, couldn't- wouldn't hate someone without reason.

Kise shook his head and gave him a warm smile before ruffling his icy blue hair. **"Just don't betray Akashicchi alright?"**

"**I won't."** He tried to smile back. At least, even if he doesn't know their intentions or reasons, at Kuroko could be sure that they all care for Akashi, one way or another.

"**And… don't provoke Murasakibaracchi."** Kise added offbeat with a worried smile.

"**The one from Murasaki family?"** Kuroko inquired, but he was pretty sure it was that very tall one who was acting possessive of Akashi.

"**Yeah, Murasakibara Atsushi."** The blonde confirmed. **"Just… don't. For Akashicchi's sake as well."**

The last part of his companion's words worried him. **"I don't get what you mean, Kise-kun."**

"**Well, it wouldn't matter if you're on **_**our**_** side anyway, Kurokocchi."** Kise unilaterally ended the conversation at that.

* * *

Later after that conversation, rather than going back to the guild, Kuroko decided to come back to his house. As he opened the front door, his mother-figure maid welcomed him with a bright smile.

"**Welcome back, young master."** If it was before, the woman would have bowed to pay her respects. Now, they have mutually agreed that such actions was not needed. **"Umi-san, good evening."**

She smiled back to him, wearing an apron over a casual one-piece dress. **"Would you like to have dinner or perhaps—"**

As warm as the reception might have been, Kuroko felt he needed to think things over. **"I'd like to rest in my room."**

The woman gave him her understanding and nodded.** "I understand."**

Once alone in the confines in his room, he pondered about the things he knew, and the things he's unsure of.

There were the families, the omitted history, the secret treaty, the ultimate magic, the Council, the attackers from nine years ago, the heirs of prominent families, the world's magic balance, the seals binding Akashi and his promise to him. If he only knows the missing pieces in there, he knows for sure that he'll be able to fulfill his promise to Akashi.

In this kind of times that he's confused and insecure that he would usually say this: **"Akashi-kun, I want to talk to you…"**

_Tetsuya?_

Wait. Did he just hear… **"Akashi-kun?"** Then it hit him. **"Oh, I guess this works because of the interference."**

Kuroko can imagine Akashi snickering at him. _I guess so._

"**Are you alone?"** Because really, he wants to talk. But for another reason, he just wants to be together.

_No, Atsushi's with me._ Was the redhead's answer.

'_Murasakibara Atsushi…'_ If Kuroko will be a little honest to himself, he finds the other person disturbing.

_You said you want to talk?_ Akashi asked, hearing no reply from the pale boy.

"**Yes, but if possible…"** He trailed off. He didn't want to say that he didn't want Murasakibara around because that really isn't what he feels but… jealousy is really unsightly, isn't it?

_I understand Tetsuya. Wait a bit._ Akashi reassured him, and in the deepest part of his heart, he wanted to say sorry and thank you all at the same time. A minute or so, he heard Akashi called out to him again.

_Come._

* * *

An encompassing light filled the room and soon the sight of light blue-hair, pale skin and cerulean orbs brought a smile to the room's previously only occupant. Their eyes met each other and for a brief moment they just treasured doing that. Of course, Kuroko soon had to break that stalemate. **"Are we alone?"**

"**Yes,"** Akashi answered as his mismatched orbs stayed at Kuroko's figure. Though it'll take a careful observer a few minutes to observe any changes in such emotionless façade, the redhead had known him… well, for just a week but for the two of them, it was just enough to know each other better than their own selves. **"Is there anything bothering you?" **

And Kuroko could never lie to him, the pale boy knows it himself. **"I… I'm confused Akashi-kun."**

"**I see…" **Akashi trailed off as he seated himself on the floor and waved at Kuroko. **"Come here, Tetsuya."** And like a hard-to-break habit, the smaller boy move instinctively according to his memories and tried to fit himself between the redhead's thighs, his back facing Akashi. Soon as he had sat there, a pair of arms wound themselves around his waist, and Kuroko leaned closer to the safe embrace. Though they did this a lot before, the fact that Kuroko has grew up made it a bit more… awkward, for the lack of better term.

"**Tell me, what are you confused about?" **Akashi inquired as he closed his eyes and just tried feeling the boy in his arms.

He could feel as the other breathes by his neck and that… just calms him. **"Everything. No one's telling me what I really want to know."**

"**There are things that you don't need to know Tetsuya."** Akashi replied to him.

Kuroko meekly answered to that. **"I know that but I still want the truth."**

"**I am the truth."** The older of the two said it like it was obvious. **"That's the only thing you need to believe in Tetsuya."**

"**Still I want to know."** Kuroko stated, full of conviction. Akashi simply grinned and rested his head on the boy's shoulder. **"I knew you'll say that."**

Then in a smaller voice, he said. **"But those things that you and I need to know will come to us in time, Tetsuya."**

And light blue-haired boy knew just that. Will he be able to free Akashi? Or if Akashi really wanted to be free… they'll both know it when the time calls for it.

"**My only goal is to fulfill my promise."** Kuroko muttered absentmindedly.

The redhead heard it and inquired back. **"Does that mean you'll be on our side then?"**

Does Kuroko really need to choose sides? At the first place, he doesn't even know the intentions of both, nor does he have any qualms with any of them. So if he had to say… **"No, Akashi-kun." **Akashi seemed to stiffen at his words, maybe out of disbelief, or maybe out of the feeling of betrayal but his next words appeased the taller boy's thoughts. **"It's just 'your' side."**

"**Only **_**my**_** side."** Akashi was definitely shocked. He didn't expect that.** "Very well said. I guess you're **_**still**_** mine, Tetsuya." **For the pale boy, Akashi just sounded a little bit restless on that.

"**I am,"** now a slight tint of pink adorned those pale cheeks and Kuroko struggled to move around.

Now facing Akashi, the pale boy breathed deeply and spoke. **"This,"** he pointed to tear-shaped crystal in his chest, **"…and this,"** this time he caressed the lower lid of Akashi's left eye, **"…are the proof of it, Akashi-kun." **And soon he closed the gap between them and gave those fine lips a very quick kiss.

"**Are you h-happy Akashi-kun?"** Kuroko stuttered as he asked the redhead. At first, Akashi was a just a bit frazzled and confused. Then he remembered that he told the boy that a kiss is a magic that either makes someone happy or just downright angry.

"**I see that you remembered what I taught you." **Akashi showed one his rare genuine smiles. **"Well, yes I am. Thank you, Tetsuya."**

And seeing that smile seemed to blow away any coherent thoughts in the smaller boy's mind. **"I see. You're happy…"**

Seeing Kuroko all fidgety amused Akashi. This time, he cupped that chin and he himself leaned for a kiss. The pale boy didn't resist and just let the redhead do what he wanted. When Akashi bit his lower lip and he let out a muffled moan, he retreated away from the redhead.

"**A-akashi-kun— that…"** He was surprised; he didn't know what they were doing. What in the world was that sound that came from his mouth?

That innocent response seems to coerce a small chuckle from Akashi. **"You were too young before so I really couldn't do that back then."**

Too young… So does that mean Akashi no longer treats him like a kid like before? **"I… see."**

The lack of normal reaction made Akashi smirk at him **"Don't you anymore creative answer than that?"**

"**I couldn't help it!"** Kuroko was flustered but still replied back. On the other hand, the redhead seems to settle on just staring at him. **"Akashi-kun?"**

"**Nothing. I was just thinking how adorable you still are."** The redhead commented, which pretty much earned him a pout from Kuroko. In the end, he was still being treated as a brat. **"You're still cunning."**

"**Am I? I think I've become quite honest since." **Akashi retorted back to him. **"I don't see it."**

Soon enough they were back to their usual bantering and Akashi smiled, laughed for god-knows when. **"You're definitely Tetsuya."** Akashi stated from nowhere. The light blue-haired boy looked blankly at him. **"Of course I am."**

Akashi shook his head as if saying that it was not his point. **"I mean, the Tetsuya I gave half the world to."**

* * *

End Rant: CLIFFHANGER~! Like usual.

If you're wondering whether I'll add all the other schools (Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen etc, etc.) well, you're not _that_ mistaken.

But for the characters, maybe only those that will work well in the story. Crownless Generals are bound to debut (I don't know why, but something tells me I'll fall in love with Reo one of this days), and special GoM partners a.k.a. Takao, Kasamatsu and Himuro.

Hmm… what else? Oh, and of course, since all the questions have been properly raised, the next chapters will start answering them. Please do not be surprised if the story takes a turn for the worst, I'm not good at action scenes.

Oh and yeah... I'm getting obsessed with Murasakibara. I mean, it was random spur of the moment to watch mothy's "The Madness of Duke Venomania" and I, being a KnB-cultured fan, couldn't help and see Gakupo as Mukkun beause of all the purple (Purple, god, purple). BTW, is it just me or do Gakupo looked quite like Hijikata Toshizou of Hakuouki in that MV?

**PLEASE create a PARODY of **_**The Madness of Duke Venomania**_** using KnB characters and satiate this obsession of mine. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU. ANYONE, PLEASE? **Or I might create it myself… T^T –remembers her own fic, Tales Gone Astray- I might do it… one of these days…


End file.
